The Ghost Of You
by 19Leyton94
Summary: From Sterling to Tree Hill, Life to Love, this is the tale of one man Lucas and his ghost Peyton . Take this literally or not you are in for one ride of love and hate, friendship and enemies, this is The Ghost Of You. AU
1. Leaving Town Alive

Looking up through an open window the image of a young man was visible perched atop the window sill. On top of his six foot height was a stylish mess of tawny coloured hair. Beneath his medium sized forehead and shaped tawny eyebrows lay two of the most beautifully blue eyes a person could become mesmerised by. The rest of his perfectly carved face was relaxed as his sapphire eyes studied the words of John Steinbeck that his long fingers grasped; eager for the story to unfold.

The male was brought from his absorbed state by the presence of his younger brother of three months and the words of him asking the young blonde to 'get his ass into the car, they needed to go.'

The brothers both shared a father but lived with blonde's mother and their uncle as their father and the younger brother's mother had died tragically in an arson attack upon their father's car dealership.

Neither spoke about their father in particular as he was not a person to be remembered with fond memories. However it was hard to escape their father's appearance as the younger brother, Nathan, resembled him so. His messy dark hair atop his six foot four height. His dark brown eyes the same colour as his hair, and his awe striking ability to play the brother's beloved sport, basketball, all screamed the name Dan Scott but inside the father and son's differed greatly. Nathan had managed to return to the correct path when life as Dan's son had forced him to stray. The blonde, Lucas, shared nothing with his father except for the heart condition HCM, besides that Lucas prided himself in being the opposite of the terrible man he had been created by.

Lucas reluctantly rose from his position to follow his sibling out of his bedroom, along the cream decorated hall and down red carpet clad stairs before finally exiting their white and royal blue painted wooden house.

Assuming their respective seats in the back of the deep, dark green, SUV caused Lucas' mother Karen and the siblings' Uncle Keith spin their dark brown hair covered heads and in Keith's case face, to meet the young men whom had joined their company.

Karen and Keith had long been in love with one another, no one could explain the emotions and connections between the two, with words or images a song often could though, When A Man Loves A Woman by Bryan Adams was the song of the moment in their relationship. They had raised Lucas as if Keith had been the Scott brother to father Lucas instead of the terrible excuse for a man who had. In many ways Keith was the father of Lucas, he had done everything a man ought to do to raise a son except for participate in his conception. Due to the pair's ability as parents and their love for raising children encouraged them to immediately take care of Nathan when his parent's died. This also made Karen's current pregnancy, now in its seventh month, a particularly unsurprising joy.

"Everybody ready?" where the words that left Karen's perfectly full, bow-shaped mouth formed before allowing it to grow into a smile that reach her deep brown eyes.

"To go to the unknown town of Tree Hill all across state leaving our friend for three weeks; can't wait (!)" Nathan replied, not unkindly but extremely sarcastically.

"Friends, Nathan? Or girlfriends?" Karen joked with the younger man. Keith smiled at their interaction before placing the car into drive, with his weathered hands upon the steering wheel, beginning their journey. The journey promised to be long as it would take them from Sterling in Virginia down state into neighbouring North Carolina and eventually Tree Hill.

Lucas had decided not to participate as he knew too much well knowledgeable involvement would only earn him an ass kicking from his younger yet larger brother. Instead, he filled his ears with the music of Billy Squire and his eyes and hands once again with the words of John Steinbeck.

"Karen, I've told you Haley was too complicated, I mean yeah she was cute and stuff but I don't know," Nathan continued the conversation.

"Whatever you say Nate, but trust me I know Haley and I know you, the two of you will end up married with a kid before anybody can say graduation," Keith interjected.

"Oh please, I have my priorities right, college before marriage and kids." Karen distinctly breathed a deep sigh of relief at this as she muttered, 'Good to know.'

"Anyway, I'm kind of hoping the three weeks apart will be good for us so long as my dork of a brother here, doesn't rabbit on day after day about how happy he is for his 'best friend and his brother, together always and forever'," Nathan joked with an oblivious Lucas.

"I customer once told me that the way to get over someone was to get under someone else," Karen said simply enough before realising what she had said and began attempting to retract her 'advice' and correct her mistake. Keith could do nothing but laugh whereas Nathan's usually quite pale face turned a bright red flushed colour as he exclaimed, 'Karen, please don't ever say that again.'

"I am so sorry Nathan, I thought it was much deeper than that," Karen said with her hand firmly placed over her mouth as though pushing back the words she had so naïvely uttered.

Upon the third finger of Karen's hand lay two exquisitely cut, perfectly fitting rings. The lower was a simple plain yellow gold band that Keith had placed on her before God and their combined worlds he did this accompanied by the words, "I do" on Saturday October 28th. The upper ring was incrusted with three perfectly cut circular diamonds with the centre slightly larger than the two outer ones. Keith had placed this ring upon her finger on Tuesday July 18th with the words, "Karen Roe, I love you, I always have and I always will, be my wife for eternity for you will be the keeper of my heart for that long."

Every time these memories flew welcomingly into either Keith or Karen's minds, the exact same smile that was not too large but could still reach their eyes, would fall upon their faces. Each time the conversation throughout the incredibly long journey reached an end these particular would smiles would appear upon the two older lovers' faces.


	2. Where The Streets Have No Name

Long hours passed. They were filled with laughter, conversation and most evidently love. Gradually the terrain upon which the car was travelling began to change from the smooth tarmac of the free way to a more worn down version that covered the streets of this old forgotten town. The houses, which lined the now ghostly streets, were each complete originals in their own right. The next house held as much character as the last, each of the eyes created by the windows appeared full of the same wisdom, of stories to tell if only their door mouths could speak then they would never stop.

Within a final twenty minutes, the terrain beneath the car changed as it became more and more uneven with gravel littered sand replaced the previous tarmac. Along a gradually steeping lane, they drove for around five minutes, falling to the left and right as the lane sharply turned this way and that with nothing but a bright moonlight hidden by the thick canopy of trees to lead the way between breaks in the leaves of green and branches of brown.

Slowly and gradually, the trees' protective canopy began to break more often and soon the once narrow path began to widen until it grew into a large driveway. As Keith brought the car to a parked halt the once sleeping Lucas and Karen began to stir, this of course had nothing to do with Nathan's outrageous yell, "This is it?! It is horrible!"

Horrible; that was one word to describe the 'house' before them, a perhaps inappropriate but a word all the same. House; another word to describe what was before them, again, it was perhaps inappropriate but a descriptive word all the same.

The reasons for this was that the 'house' occupying at least 3,000 square feet of land appeared to be nothing more than an empty shell of a once grandly spectacular home of the Victorian era. The windows were not broken but were extremely dirty, subsequently this house appeared to hold a secret as the filth and grime that covered the windows would not allow anything but the front exterior to have its appearance judged.

The family of four stood with their bags in held in their hands, sleep clotted in the corners of their eyes and a general look of surprised disappointment upon their faces as they scanned their place that had promised to be their home for the next three weeks.

"It is only three weeks and you know what they say, never judge a book by its cover," Keith encouraged with a falsely sleep deprived smile.

"So long as the girls in this town are hot I plan on spending as little time in this place as possible," Nathan stated clearly unimpressed, having lived with Dan Scott for the majority of his life he was used to 5 star rated private accommodation not 2 star to be shared with non-exotic insects and spiders.

"Come on Nate, it won't be that bad, I mean mom and Keith would not have picked this to force you into sex. There must be some good about it," Lucas attempted to joke weakly but everyone was much to exhausted to muster a reply.

"We will see. I am off to bed as soon as we get in here though," Nathan shook his head before he and his brother followed a hand-holding Keith and Karen through wooden door covered in peeling black paint with a large brass handle and matching letter box.

Inside the house was clean and decorated in tastefully neutral shades of brown and cream with the odd splash of colour such as royal blue that ran through the threadbare carpet in the living room. Alternatively, deep emerald green that adorned the walls of the country style kitchen that contained a cooker that covered the majority of the far cupboard covered wall; this made Karen very happy.

The four quickly proceeded up the stairs to reach the first of the house's five bedrooms. Keith and Karen decided quickly on this one as it was the only double on this particular floor and was accompanied by an en-suite bathroom.

Nathan and Lucas bid the two older adults good night before walking along the oil painting adorned hall to ascend the next flight of stairs.

The upper floor was identical to the lower except that it contained two double bedrooms one was attached to a shower room whilst the other a bathroom. Nathan chose the bedroom to the left. Contained in his chosen room was a large mahogany four-poster double bed decorated with all of the imaginable shades of blue, which contrasted magnificently with the lemon yellow walls that were just visible between the large wooden famed sash windows, great-engraved mahogany chest with matching wardrobe. Through a door to the right of the bed was a small clean, white and deep blue shower room that contained a small mirror, sink, toilet and steel shower cubicle. As the taller dark haired sixteen year old entered his room he lazily said over his shoulder, "Night Luc, don't let the bed bugs bite."

Lucas nodded and smiled his return as he turned the brass doorknob of the door opposite the one his brother had just entered. His room was the anomaly of the house. The walls were a bright red colour, the art upon the walls were nothing like to the oil paintings that decorated the house. They contained emotions, passion, anger, love, hate it made Lucas' head spin just looking at them.

The furniture was different too, all was matching, and black painted wood again covered in the artwork and posters of bands some of which Lucas had to admit he did not know despite his wide musical knowledge. He placed himself at the end of the bed carefully this particular room had been personalised to the point were he felt almost uncomfortable. To ease the transition Lucas opened his dark blue suitcase to place his clothes inside of the wardrobe.

On his way across the room to the wardrobe at the far end, he passed empty self-erected shelves of black painted wood. He opened the wardrobe doors he smiled at the way the inner of the doors had been decorated, on one side was a list headed Brooke with names: Mouth, Lifeguards, ½ team, Larry and Dave Grohl. Dave Grohl, Lucas pondered, lead singer of the Foo Fighters, this girl had taste as did her friend, Peyton. That was the name on the other door, the names under hers were; Jake, Nathan, Anna (Lucas appeared confused at this name), ½ team, Skills, Fergie, Garbage and the rest of the Foo Fighters.

Before Lucas covered his brilliant blue eyes with his already tanned lids to fall into deep sleep he stretched his bow shaped lips into a large smile flashing his square white teeth as he thought of the two girls whose names were written on the wardrobe doors, what they looked like, _who_ they were, but he decided he would keep them to himself, a dirty little secret if you will, there was no harm in that.


	3. First Day On A Brand New Planet

The next day announced itself with an eye piercingly stunning sunlight breaking through Lucas' thin white blinds that feebly attempted to prevent the sun from enveloping the room. The blonde-haired man turned from his left side to lie on his right with his back to the prominently persistent sun. He closed his eyelids as tightly as he could to seek the dream he had been awoken from so rudely.

As Lucas dressed his toned body with a pair of comfortable jeans, black converse complete with holes and a dark grey checked short with a light blue fitting t-shirt on underneath, magnificently reflecting his eyes, he thought back to the dream that had made his slumber so enjoyable.

He had been sat in his bed with a curly blonde-haired girl of around seventeen just as he was, with the largest greenest eyes Lucas had ever had the honour of becoming absorbed by. Her skinny yet beautiful body was dressed in a blue vest top decorated on the front with the emblem of the band The Ramones, her elegantly long tanned legs where completely on show, which pleased Lucas, except for an extremely short pair of denim shorts.

The two were watching another girl decorate the inside of the wardrobe doors before them, completely amused at the concentration upon her pretty face. Her face was complete with a large smile that anyone would find contagious, large dark eyes and a mole to the right of her face. This was framed by dark brown her complete with long layers. Her body was shorter and more petite than the blonde girl's and was wearing a bright pink halter neck top with a short denim skirt.

Entering the second stairwell in the house that would lead him to the kitchen Lucas realised who the two girls must be: Peyton and Brooke, the girls from his wardrobe. He struggled to decide which one his imagination wanted to be which girl. As he sat down at the surprisingly full breakfast table, he elected Peyton as the bubbly brunette girl and Brooke to be the curly blonde-haired girl Lucas was secretly and in admittedly feeling an almost masochistic attraction to.

"Morning Son, how did you sleep?" Keith asked from behind the _Tree Hill Times_.

"Really well actually, thanks. How about you?" Lucas replied with a question. He blinked slightly as he surfaced from his dream world and smirked as he promised to return later.

"Erm not to bad, really good actually," Karen awkwardly answered her son as she blushed sue to a glance from Keith. Nathan, as was part of normality did not notice this and answered his brother with a mouth jammed to the brim with cornflakes, "I slept real good thanks, and my bed was sooooo comfortable."

The family continued their breakfast in a contented silence, nothing but the sound of cutlery scraping hungrily against quickly cleared plates. Even when the food supplies had ended and the conversation had begun the smells of homemade pancakes, waffles and French toast still filled the air.

"So boys, what plans do you have for today?" Karen asked with interest.

"Well, I was planning on going down to the beach, meet some new people, check out the landscape," Nathan said nonchalantly with a hidden eagerness.

"Sounds like an idea what about you Lucas?" Karen asked as she turned to face her son who was, without the intention of being rude, was currently filling his ears with the words of Travis. Due to this, his mother's words could not be heard so she was forced to repeat her son's name, "Lucas?"

Through the silence in between two songs made a gap for Lucas to realise that his mother wanted his attention. He removed his headphone from his left ears, "Sorry ma, what did you ask me?"

"What are your plans for today?" Karen repeated not annoyed.

"Oh, I do not really know erm probably not dissimilar to Nate, except I might make some time for some reading," Lucas pondered; he hoped he had successfully hidden his secret agenda of uncovering proof that the two females strangely occupying his mind were real. He was an imaginative soul but this was not his imagination; they _existed_ they _had_ to.

"Nerd, you are so not coming with me, ok?" Nathan joked as he grabbed a final piece of toast and called a muffled good-bye as he darted out of the wooden door covered in peeling black paint. With Nathan's heavy slam of the door, even more paint fell from it onto the concrete stone step that was present on the outside.

The three remaining people laughed unsurprised, at Nathan's actions. It warmed both Karen and Keith's heart though that he was this comfortable in front of them all, as much friction as there had been between his parents Nathan had taken their deaths particularly hard, not that a life-changing event such as that could be expected to be taken with a pinch of salt.

"Well Nerd," Keith addressed Lucas teasingly, "We, your mom and I, are off to the beach, with all of the adults as far away from you kids as is physically possible."

"Oh, ho hilarious, I will see a probably much burnt version of the two of you later," Lucas shook his head with a smile, he could not be more happy for his mother and uncle.

The older, dark-haired couple rose from the breakfast table and placed the empty, almost licked-clean dishes, into the age-old dishwasher before exiting in the old house leaving Lucas alone and behind. This did not bother him however as it gave him the opportunity to revisit his dream world of he, Peyton and Brooke; mainly the blonde-haired Brooke, she seemed a little deeper and more easy to connect with than her counterpart did.

Lucas was reclined upon the burgundy, three-person couch in the elegantly matching living room. In his ears were the sounds of The Get Up Kids but in his mind were the two girls, once again. He could not understand it, one set of wardrobe doors, one dream and he was unable to remove them from his mind.

Once again, he was dragged from his world when the dark mahogany grandfather clock, situated in the left corner of the room tolled four o'clock in the afternoon. This startled Lucas incredibly, "FOUR PM!' he thought, 'Time to do something, other than day dream.'

With his earphones securely placed inside of his ears, Lucas decided to venture outside of his current surroundings for the first time since his arrival. Adapting to a light stroll due to the summer heat beating upon his toned body Lucas chose to turn left at the bottom of the drove he had been driven up thee night before. Everything looked so completely different when it was sunlight that showed its features instead of, the glare of two car headlamps.

After travelling for at least fifteen minutes, Lucas was aroused from his bubble by the sound of male voices, young male voices, not any older than he was. Lucas squinted through his Ray-Ban sunglasses as he took in his brand new surroundings. He was currently stood at the edge of a concrete basketball court, the lines had been marked out but were now almost completely faded. There were two hoops with backboards that appeared as if they were thirty-second hand when they were first erected here. However, it was evident that for the four teenagers occupying the bleachers that this place was definitely one they would name home to any whom asked.

Each of the four boys differed in appearance, not by height they were each apparently under six foot, but in many different ways. Two of them were of darker skin, one, the slightly quieter of the two wore his thick black hair in the style of an afro in contrast, and the other was completely bald. The first of the two of lighter complexions was bulkier than the rest with dark hair that receded slightly at the front. The second had lighter, more sandy-coloured atop his face with the main attraction being his large mouth, which was currently stretched into a large smile. He sat with his slim fingers wrapped around a wireless microphone that was apparently attached to nothing.

None of the boys noticed Lucas' appearance for another few seconds and being as shy as he had the potential to be, Lucas did not make it known to them so he decided not to make his presence known. Just as he was about to turn away and leave the bald teenager called to him, "Hey yo dude, was sup man?"

"Me?" Lucas queried spinning around.

"Yeah, you new?" the boy queried.

"Yeah, I am here with my mom, uncle and brother for the summer. I am Lucas by the way."

"The name's Skills," Skills informed Lucas as he stepped of the bleachers and the two males met at centre court to bash knuckles and shake hands. He then turned around to introduce Lucas to the rest of his 'crew', Fergie (the boy with an afro), Junk (the male the bulkier of the four) and Mouth; his name was pretty self-explanatory.

"You play ball?" Skills asked as Fergie tossed an orange basketball through the closet of the hoops.

"Yeah, but it is more my brother's thing, I have a heart condition and can not play competitively anymore," Lucas said trying as hard as he could not to dampen the mood Skills noticed this.

"Oh whatever, you just scared 'bout us schooling you," Skills said before having Fergie pass his the ball as he ran to the hoop and slammed it in.

From this a long game began, it was Lucas and Junk against Skills and Fergie, with Mouth commenting with his microphone, which Lucas discovered was mainly for show. Throughout the game, Lucas would drop subtle hints in search of information about the blonde and brunette females, Brooke and Peyton that were still occupying is mind. His attempts achieved him: nothing.


	4. Out Of My Head And Back In My Bed

Lucas reached the end entrance to the road leading to their house his eyes spied his brother intimately saying good-bye to what appeared to be a brunette girl of medium height. As Lucas approached, the two sprang apart but Lucas decided not to announce his presence nor did he force any sort of contact between the three. However, the little light still hanging in the sky did allow Lucas to take in the appearance of the girl. He stopped in his tracks briefly and pretended to tie his shoe, she could not be, and she would not be: Peyton.

Lucas straightened up, shaking his head, this must be a coincidence, he was not even sure that the girl from his imagination was the same as the girl that his brother had just been kissing. The dim light made it impossible to see the girl's face clearly and he was extremely tired, she could be anybody. Walking down the lane at a brisk pace, Lucas emptied his mind of all confusing thoughts and enjoyed the silence that engulfed him until he heard heavy footprints behind him.

"Luc, wait," Lucas heard his brother call to him. Once Nathan had caught up with him he continued, "Sorry you had to see that man, I met her today, and she is awesome. You're not mad at me because of the whole Haley thing or whatever?"

"No not at all, it is your choice," Lucas waved off his brother's concern, "So, who is she?"

"Well, her name is Brooke," Nathan began. 'Brooke' Lucas wondered, either he had the names wrong or she was a completely different person to he one they had imagined.

"She goes to Tree Hill High and is captain of the cheerleaders _and_ student body president, she is really funny and totally mad, I really like her," Nathan finished with a _huge_ smile upon his face that Lucas was happy to notice.

"She sounds great Nate, I am happy for you," Lucas told his brother sincerely as the two stepped over the threshold into their house and through into the kitchen where Keith and Karen where sat eating a dinner of spaghetti Bolognese.

"Nice of the two of you to join us," Karen raised an amused eyebrow at the two teenagers, "I will get your dinners from the oven."

"I take it the two of you made friends then?" Keith asked as Karen took two warmed plates of food from the large oven.

"Nate made a bit more than that," Lucas joked, before thanking his mother for the food she had just delivered to him.

"What is her name?" Karen asked unsurprised but very amused.

"Yeah and how much are you paying this one?" Keith teased making Nathan blush brilliantly.

"Her name is Brooke Davies, I am _not_ paying her. She is completely bubbly and fun to be with. I like her," Nathan said simply.

"Well if it is still _cool_ to do, you can bring her for dinner tomorrow, seven o'clock sharp, none of this half past ten business," Karen offered with a slightly stern edge.

"Thank you Karen, I think I will," Nathan grinned before delving into his delicious dinner.

During the conversation Lucas had ate the majority of his food so Karen and Keith decided to question him on his adventures of the day.

"I did not do much, I found this basketball court though down by the river and met up with some of the guys hat play their, Skills, Mouth, Junk and Fergie," Lucas informed his family, "Nice town though really pretty."

"You girl," Nathan teased, "Some of the guys I spoke to today mentioned them, said they have never really spoken to them though. I might check out this court though. I could do with some training before school starts. If you do not mind Luc."

"Be my guest, that is if Brooke does not mind," Lucas laughed.

"You know you are jealous," Nathan defended.

"Well boys, we are off to bed, do not make the night too late, ok?" Karen interjected as she and Keith rose from their seats and bid the two teenagers good night.

The two brothers sat and talked for a little while longer before retiring to their respective bedrooms. It had been decided that the two would meet at the beach tomorrow so Lucas could be introduced to Nathan's new friends, namely Brooke before the two would go to the Rivercourt so Lucas could 'return the favour' and introduce Nathan to his friends. Secretly Lucas was hoping to meet the girl he now knew to Peyton, the curly blonde, not the bubbly brunette as he had originally thought. He wished the two girls were still as good friends as they had been in his dream, it was driving him crazy, they were in his head, in this town, Brooke was soon to be in his brother's bed but he, Lucas had as of yet had no contact with them!

As the previous morning had, this day announced itself with an eye-piercingly gleaming sun that burst through the thin curtains of Lucas' adopted room and covered its red walls. He raised a hand to rub away the sleep that clotted his eyes and yawned widely. Today was new day, one that Lucas felt or rather hoped held the answers he wanted and did not just raise more questions.

Dressed in coffee coloured cargo shorts, a tight fitting white t-shirt and brown sandals, Lucas stepped into the landing. His ears were instantly met by the sound of a large _bang_ being released from Nathan's room. Lucas politely knocked and called his brother's name but with no reply, he entered the room.

Lucas was immediately met with a very embarrassed and very naked, beneath their sheets, Brooke and Nathan. Lucas immediately began to stutter, "I'm sorry, didn't know you were here," before quickly deserting the in favour of the kitchen, though it would take more than a bowl of Kellogg's to shake _that_ image from his mind. He was not sure he even _wanted_ to find out what had caused the _bang_.

As only his mother could, Karen picked up upon Lucas' wandering mind, "What you thinking about honey?"

"Oh, nothing mom, just high school boy stuff," Lucas generalised.

"He means girls, Karen," Keith informed his wife which earned him an eye roll from Lucas.

"Any girl in particular, you only mentioned meeting guys yesterday," Karen asked with a sudden realisation, "Lucas you're not into, into boys are you? I mean we love it is ok but please tell,"

"Mom, I am into to girls," Lucas screwed up his eyes in humiliation, he just could not believe his mother sometimes, "Anyway who says it is a girl _or boy_ that is not everything."

"True, true, are you going to tell us, you know that you can," Karen encouraged.

"I am good thanks you guys, see you later. By the way I know Brooke was supposed to be here for dinner but I think Nathan brought her for breakfast too," Lucas informed the two unsurprised but slightly disgruntled adults before he exited the house.

Lucas' destination was, as of yet unbeknownst to him. Instead of stopping to decide on where to direct his feet he allowed them to choose. A part of him wanted to return back to the house and watch his guardians reprimand Nathan for his behaviour, that was always fun but he knew he had already earned himself a first class ticket to an ass kissing by Nathan. The softer side of Lucas also felt that Brooke would only feel more embarrassed than she probably already did, Lucas could not do that to her. He felt he needed Brooke, she held the answers to the questions that continued to plague his mind about herself and Peyton, Peyton the most. After many images, too many images, being created inside of his head, it was essential that he discover more.

When Lucas was able to notice where his feet had brought him, his eyes spotted nothing that was currently familiar to him. He knew that he was stood at a beach, an empty beach with yellow sand leading down to a clear blue sea, a beach that he knew over the next few hours would fill with families, friends, lovers, fun and love.

Consequently, he saw this as an opportunity to find himself an inconspicuous spot that would enable him to read and most likely daydream, in peace, quiet and serenity.

Approximately fifteen minutes later Lucas discovered an area of beach set apart from the main section. It was a corner created by a large piece of grey jutting out rock that if you sat right into you would be able to face both the beach and the sea but no one would particularly notice you: perfect.

Lucas was allowed to remain in is wanted tranquil state before he was rather rudely interrupted by the cat calls of around five shirtless boys of no older than seventeen. He turned the volume on his iPod to the maximum value, which unfortunately did not improve his situation.

"Great," Lucas mumbled so quietly he assumed he had gone unheard, he was not so lucky.

"What was that? Did the new nerd speak?" the evident 'leader of the pack' sneered, "We asked you your name before, why did you not tell us? Are you that rude; nerd?"

"Either think of better insulting nicknames for me or leave me alone please," usually Lucas would have rose above these immature boys but today he was just not in the mood.

"Ooooh, so you got some fight then sissy boy? Care to bring it?" the leader jeered, he was at least six feet tall and his egotistical manner made him appear a lot broader than Lucas, though in reality size wise the two were evenly matched.

"Yeah I do, but I won't prove it to you. Do not want to embarrass you in front of your little friends," Lucas retorted becoming more and more irritated as the 'conversation' progressed.

The group appeared to turn to walk away, the most prominent ran a hand adorned with a ring and covered in tanned skin through his thick dark hair, before immediately turning back and landing a fist of this hand in the centre of Lucas' face.

Without any of the rational thinking that would normally would, have taken place, Lucas immediately landed a tightly infuriated clenched fist into his opponents face. Again, his blonde head was thrown backwards by a retaliating punch, the two began to roll along the sand, the other boys urged on their friend, "Go Dan, kick his ass."

"Dan?" Lucas thought, "How unfortunate for him."

The two fighting males continued, unstopped by those watching, to attack all areas of each other's toned bodies they could reach, closer and closer to the sea they rolled. No one and nothing was going to prevent them from reaching that see, no one and nothing except themselves.


	5. Black Holes And Revelations

After what felt like hours to Lucas but was in fact mere minutes, he felt two strong, tough hands reach him just beneath his arched shoulders. He attempted to shrug them away. He wanted to beat this idiot to a pulp. As they pulled him back, further and further, Lucas allowed his arms to flail widely as he endeavoured to harm this 'Dan' character as much as he physically could.

"Lucas, what the hell do you think your doing, man?" the owner of the Lucas' restraint spoke angrily.

"Nothing, Nate, that dick asked for it," Lucas spat blood from his cut lip.

"Who are you calling a dick? You mama's boy!" Dan screamed threateningly from the circle of friend's now holding him back. Lucas ran to dive at him again but once again, Nathan just managed to hold him back.

"Luc, stop it, just take five, ok? He is not worth it," Nathan warned as the opposing teenagers began to walk away.

"I know he is not, I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry," Lucas breathed heavily as he looked at his brother apologetically.

'It's ok, saved me the job of kicking your ass for telling on me and Brooke this morning," Nathan joked as he placed an arm around Brooke, who Lucas had not noticed until now as she had been stood away from the immediate commotion.

"I am sorry about that too, I just could not pass up the opportunity," Lucas replied sheepishly, "I hope they did not embarrass you guys too much, hold on a second." Lucas reached into his pocket to answer the phone currently emitting his text alert tone; he read the text with a slight smile before he sighed with deep annoyance.

"What is it, are you ok?" Nathan queried.

"Yeah, that was Skills, I met him yesterday, I need to text him back but my phone just died, could I borrow a text please," Lucas asked with slight impatience.

"Here, take my mine, I get a thousand a month," Brooke offered kindly as she hand Lucas her hot pink Motorola flip phone.

"Thanks Brooke," Lucas said as he looked at the phone, its wallpaper especially. He would ponder its content privately later Lucas thought before he began typing a text that would tell his new friend that he would meet him and the others at the rivercourt in fifteen minutes.

Lucas handed Brooke her phone back before bashing knuckles with his brother before he turned to make his journey to the rivercourt and happiness.

He travelled at a faster than normal pace, wanting to reach the rivercourt and fill his mind with anything other than Brooke's display photograph. He raised the grey hood of his sweatshirt exposing the back, which was, decorated with the words 'Keith Scott Body Shop'. It was Lucas' favourite sweatshirt that always reminded him of home, Sterling, it seemed to be shrinking further and further away from, the minute it began to fall Lucas knew he would never get it back.

"Hey, yo', Luc, wha' up man?" Skills called across to the he hand befriended mere days ago.

'Hey guys, how you doing? I'm good, I am good," Lucas nodded trying to affirm this fact to himself more than to his new friends.

"Doing good thanks dude, not sure you're tellin' the truth though," Skills surveyed Lucas, in the short time that he had known the blonde he had known him to be able to brood magnificently and consequently hide his true feelings, he was certainly hard to read fully.

Lucas just laughed breathily before picking up the basketball that had rolled to his feet and shot into the awaiting hoop.

"Oh ok, if you're gonna do tha' then I'm just gonna 'ave to do this," Skills grabbed the ball and ran at the hoop. He dunked the ball with surmising ease yet authority, despite the general assumption would be that he could not reach due to his lack of height.

Within minutes, Lucas had cleverly diverted answering questions about the current state his face was in and the boys had settled into their already natural routine that involved the two teams of Skills and Junk and Lucas and Fergie, facing off on the court with every movement and moment was commented, on by Mouth.

Lucas was so grateful that he had discovered this retreat, this place of sanctuary where all could be forgotten, problems could be solved, hearts could be healed, and trials could be lost before sleep was.

The game progressed until it had officially stretched to over three hours long; tiredness was embedded upon the faces of the players as beads of sweat poured down their faces and onto their wife beaters and sleeveless shirts. Nobody cared however, everyone was managing to let go of whatever it was that was eating at their insides, gnawing away at their heartstrings.

Finally, the players decided to retire, much to Lucas' disappointment.

"Come on guys, one more shoot around," he pleaded, at long last the wall of confused emotions building up inside of him was falling down, crumbling away. The ball was his therapist, the game his therapy.

"Lucas, I do not know what you are on, but firstly Fergie needs some 'cause his girls don't think he can last and second of all, no! Man, I am hungry, just chill for a bit and we'll go get some food 'kay dawg?" Skills breathed deeply wiping his soaking forehead. The others nodded their reply, which once more exposed their necks to Tree Hill's gloriously hot mid afternoon sun as beat down upon the town.

Looking into the faces of his warn out friends, especially Mouth who had broken a sweat just commenting on their long game, Lucas admitted defeat, "Fine, whatever you wimps. So, where do you eat in this town? We could go back to my house if you want; my mom is a great cook."

"Luc, man, it is great you love your mom and all but sometimes, dude, just shut up about, ok?" Junk patted his new friends shoulder as his dialogue earned his a weak laugh from his friends of longer years. He joined them as they walked ahead leaving Lucas completely bewildered.

"Well, where are we going then?" he called after them, throwing the ball under the nearest set of bleachers, safe for later.

"Just follow us and your stomach will be filled," Mouth joked over his shoulder.

"Ok, but nowhere 'Dan' will be please," Lucas called before adding quietly, "I am not sure my stomach could take much more of _him_ today."

"Why? Is he the guy who messed with yo' face?" Skills stopped and span around to look at Lucas properly.

"Maybe," Lucas replied suddenly embarrassed, "But that's not the point ok? I just want to stay away from them all, please."

"Whatever, come on."

***

The group of male friends arrived at the local McDonalds when the sight before them made Lucas stop suddenly. It was Brooke and Nathan, kissing passionately, again. However, it was not this that bothered him, if they were here then did that mean Dan was too?

As it had the night before, their passion for one another managed to prevent them from noticing Lucas' presence; this did not particularly bother him.

He entered McDonalds with his friends and attempted to appear undeterred by his uneasiness. Unlike most occasions, Lucas was successful in his attempts. After ordering their meals of either, a super sized Big Mac or a Chicken Supreme, the group of friends settled into the only remaining booth to the left of the counter, underneath a large yellow 'M'.

The conversation flowed easily and naturally, exactly as it should. The males laughed, and passed on anecdotes as they laughed some more. Lucas unfortunately, had to depart the conversation prematurely due to the vibration of his phone instigated by a call from his mother.

He stepped outside to inform Karen that he had already eaten his lunch an there was no reason for her to prepare a meal for himself or his brother. He also told her that he was fine after his fight this morning that she had obviously found out about through Nathan.

When the call ended, Lucas turned to step back into the fast food restaurant when his piercing blue eyes spied Brooke sat alone at one of the wooden benches placed outside. Lucas decided to approach her, as she appeared rather lonely, it would be nice, he decided, to become acquainted with his brother's current girlfriend.

"Hey, you want some company?" Lucas offered kindly.

"Yeah erm sure, thanks, Nate has just gone to the bathroom," Brooke smiled as she indicated inside of McDonalds.

"Retouching his lip balm?" Lucas joked as he swung his leg over the bench to seat himself at the wooden table, "I am kidding; I think you guys are good together."

"Chill out Luc, we aren't getting married," Brooke, giggled, "I am glad you 'approve' though. You met any girls?"

"No not yet, but I am not looking," Lucas replied as nonchalantly as he could, of course he had met a girl, _two_, she was one of them and they were _in his head_!

"Awww, I have a friend, Peyton she would be good for you," Brooke stopped suddenly before stammering, "She would have been good for you, no…no…not any more."

"Why not anymore?" Lucas did not want to pry but he needed to know more, there was no way he could pass up on the opportunity.

"She is not around any more, she left or died I am not sure," Brooke's eyes began to fill with tears. She stood up immediately when the door of the fast food restaurant opened and her boyfriend stepped through, "I have to go I'll see you later."

Lucas looked at her apologetically as she left. When the young couple had exited the area completely Lucas closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he ran his long tanned fingers through his spiked blonde hair. He had messed up: big time.


	6. When It Is Like It Shouldn't Be

Incredibly disappointed with himself, Lucas excused himself from another game of basketball, cursing himself the whole way home. How could have been so tactless? What was it about this currently unknown girl he was so attracted too? Why was he such a mess over her? Peyton…something, (he certainly needed to find that out), what have you done to me?

The questions spinning in Lucas' head faster than a possessed carousel completely distracted to the point where his surroundings were not realised by him until his mother spoke to him.

"Lucas, what are you doing home; on time?" Karen asked her newly arrived son slightly surprised.

"Well, I heard a rumour Karen Roe was making her world famous pot roast tonight," Lucas, joked with his mother, as he uncle arrived into the kitchen.

"Oh, you're funny," Karen replied, "But true, Nathan is bringing Brooke over tonight so I thought I would make the effort."

Lucas was automatically shocked by this piece of news but concealed his reaction quickly, in the master style he had practised to often. He was thankfully saved a response by his brother's entrance.

The younger brunette lovers entered the kitchen, with their laughing faces firmly glued to on another's and their arms wrapped tightly around their waists. They stopped quite abruptly when they realised they had entered a room of company. Brooke's cheeks immediately flushed a pale rose pink and her smile switched from wide and uncontrollably happy to sweet and innocent, though every person in the vicinity, the town, new she was not.

"Ms Roe, Mr Scott," Brooke turned to Karen and Keith in turn and nodded towards them warmly, "You have definitely chosen a great place to stay," she gestured around the kitchen though they knew she meant the house.

"Why, thank you Brooke. Have you met my son Lucas?" Karen offered as she turned to the blonde boy who stood slightly away from the group. He had taken the brief conversation as an opportunity to lean against the granite counter and bury his nose into his book, 'Catcher in The Rye.'

"Oh yes, sorry Lucas, I didn't see you there," Brooke lied awkwardly, it was blatant she had.

Lucas merely smiled and nodded a reply, which only added to the tension in the room. Nathan noticed this and immediately began to worry it was a sexual tension, but attempted to pass it off as embarrassment at not immediately acknowledging one another's presence. When it came to dinner he did however, sit himself between his brother and girlfriend, Lucas was definitely going to be questioned later.

The dinner passed with long flows of comfortable conversation with regular burst of variations of 'Karen, your food is delicious.' Lucas generally avoided involving himself in the discussions of life, past, future and present. It was not that he was rude but had realised Brooke now felt uncomfortable around him due to their interaction at the fast food restaurant. He greatly regretted this and vowed to resolve the issue, if she and Nathan were to get closer it could only help the Lucas and Brooke got along as well.

Afterwards Lucas offered to clear away the cutlery and plates from the table so the two couples could continue their conversations in the living room – no one objected.

As he filled the sink with water and added washing up liquid, Lucas considered Brooke. He focused on her ability to be as bubbly and happy as he had seen but as soon as the subject of Peyton came up, she managed to become immediately awkward, stuck and inwardly distraught. He needed to what had happened. Because not only he was curious but also Lucas hated the idea of Brooke suffering in silence, everyone needed a person to share and confide with. If she did not tell Nathan, then the only person for her to seek comfort in was him. That was responsibility Lucas was aware of but not scared.

When Lucas had completed his set task, he retired to his red bedroom and sank into the comfort of his bed and the 'Catcher of The Rye' once more. Ten minutes later his peace was interrupted but not rudely, by and apologetic Brooke.

"Oh, I'm sorry, wrong room. I just came up to get Nathan's jumper form his room," Brooke said quietly as she turned to exit the room quickly.

"Brooke! Come back," Lucas called to her, she returned to the room reluctantly.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"You did not get the wrong room, Nathan's jumper is already in your hand," Lucas indicated to the black sweatshirt Brooke was failing to conceal behind hr petite body.

"I just needed to see the room; once more," Brooke hesitated before her eyes began to fill with tears.

Lucas hated that this was the second time in a single day his actions had brought Brooke to tears. He motioned for her to sit beside him on his bed, which she did without much reluctance.

"You have been in this room before," Lucas stated rather than questioned, when Brooke looked at him questioningly he gestured toward the currently closed wooden wardrobe doors. She followed his hand before looking at him once more with her watering eyes and nodded.

"She…we…Peyton and I, were best friends," Brooke told Lucas, he smiled supportively to encourage her to continue, "We had been since…since the third grade…she lived here with her m…mom and d…dad…this was her room. There was a f…fire…their ca…car blew…blew up, they died. P…Peyton's b…body was never found," Brooke began to sob causing Lucas to instinctively to pull her into a tightly comforting embrace, "They had a funeral for her…mom and dad…no one saw her there…we don't know where she is…D…Dan…the guy you fought with…he was her boyfriend…he hasn't been the same since…none…none of us have!"

Lucas did not know what to do so he just held onto Brooke as tightly as he could and whispered into her brunette locks, 'Thank you."

"I wish I could say…good bye," Brooke whispered through her tears, "I love Peyton Sawyer…she was my best friend."

Time for the couple passed slowly, but it progressed still. Brooke had been gone for at least ten minutes now and Nathan was starting to worry he excused himself quickly and climbed the stairs in search of his girlfriend.

On hearing him climb the stairs Lucas and Brooke immediately sprang apart and Brooke began to dry her eyes. Nathan burst through the Lucas' bedroom door, "Luc, have you seen…?" Nathan noticed his girlfriend's state, "Brooke, babe what happened? Luc what did you do?" Nathan rushed to Brooke's side and pulled her into him.

"It wasn't Lucas, I tripped and fell, twisted my ankle, he was checking I was ok," Brooke wept a smile, before she gave Lucas a 'look' that he knew meant that this would be there little secret.

"Do you think you can walk downstairs on it and I'll get you some ice," Nathan rubbed Brooke's back caringly.

"I think I could with a lift," Brooke smiled at Nathan mischievously. He pressed a kiss to Brooke's forehead before he knelt slightly on the floor so Brooke could climb onto his back, once she did so she began to giggle loudly.

Lucas had to admit that he envied Brooke's ability to push it all to the back of he mind slightly. He realised however that she had had practice, too much practice. He leant back into his pillow and closed as eyes, he did not do this to sleep but absorb all that Brooke had told him.

Peyton…Sawyer…dead?...alive? Who knew? Peyton did and Lucas needed to know Peyton. She was beautiful; she needed a friend for all anyone knew she was out there…alone. Lucas wanted to be that friend…he needed to be…he needed to know that the girl in his dreams was ok in his reality. Peyton Sawyer…come back to me.


	7. Don't Confess

Lucas' sleep that night was disturbed to say the least. His dreams were, as was now usual, filled with images of the curly blonde haired beautiful girl he was rapidly becoming obsessed with, except for the fact that she was no longer lounging with him at the beach or rivercourt or listening to music as they lay on their bed or drove in her car. Now all Lucas could see was a car, smashed into a tree, in flames. Peyton stood by a near tree, in tears, she could not hear when he called her name, she could not see when he reached his hands out to her fragile shaking body and she could not feel the kisses he planted on her face and neck to let her know he was there.

They say hell is filled with fire and flame, across a gaping chasm from heaven; the souls left there are teased and tormented with this image. This was Lucas' hell; he was surrounded by fire and flame with Peyton, his love, his heaven unable to respond to him.

Karen furrowed her brow at her son's damp sheets. She did not want to think 'that' of her son but unless he had another explanation, what else could it be.

"Lucas, could you I ask you something?" Karen called as her son passed the door that led from the hallway to the washing room in which she stood.

"Sure ma, what is it?" Lucas asked nonchalantly as he removed an earphone from his left ear so he could hear his mother.

"You can tell me to mind my own, but erm your sheets are damp," Karen offered with as little embarrassment as she could. When she noticed Lucas' evident confusion she prompted, "Nathan has to wash his sheets because they're damp too."

"Mom! That is _not_ the image I wanted," Lucas exclaimed with disgust before the two fell into a comfortably nervous laughter, "I spilt some water, that is all," he finished with a shaking head as he inserted his ear phone back into his ear and switched his iPod to The Get Up Kids.

Outside of the house Lucas breathed deeply, he could not believe how easily he had been able to lie to his own mother, he was never the best liar and she had never believed a single lie he had attempted to tell her before. Why he had done it, he was not quite sure. He and Karen told each other everything, yet he was able to keep this from her so easily. Surely, he could tell his own mother that his sheets were damp with his sweat, sweat that was masochistically sweet to him, Peyton caused it, a fear induced by Peyton but Peyton all the same, how could it not hold some sweetness?

Lucas pondered these many questions that flew around his head, in a similar fashion to that of a swarm of vultures tormenting their prey before sweeping in for the kill, as he walked to the rivercourt, his sanctuary. Here he could clear his head; here he could find a temporary inner peace.

Nathan had already left the house early that morning. He and Brooke decided that today was just going to be the two of them. The other days had been pretty much that but the couple had decided that they would find a private spot, Brooke knew the perfect place, and they would sit together and talk about nothing but each other, they wanted to know _everything_.

The couple were now sat beneath a bridge that Nathan could tell held a secret meaning to Brooke, he hoped she would tell him what it was, that she trusted him with it; he knew he trusted her.

"So, Nathan Scott, who are you?" Brooke asked with a smile as she linked a bare arm around her boyfriend's and placed her moisturised hand in his strong tanned one.

"Err, Nathan Scott?" Nathan laughed.

"I _know_ that, but what were you like as a kid? Who was your first kiss? Where you and Luc always so close?" Brooke excitedly prompted.

"As a kid I was shorter, skinny as a stick, but I still loved basketball, always the star player," Nathan smirked as Brooke swatted his arm before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips to encourage him to continue, which he did, "My dad would ride me to be the best, nothing else was good enough. He never made a pro ball player so I had to, but I loved the game and I was just a kid so I took it. Not that he would have listened if I hadn't."

"Keith? Sorry Nate, but he doesn't seem the type," Brooke exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"No, no it was not Keith. He isn't my dad," Nathan looked at Brooke who closed her mouth, that had been shaped in an 'O' of shock, "My dad was his older brother Dan Scott, he got Karen pregnant at the end of their senior year then left her to go to college on a basketball scholarship only to get my mom Deb pregnant. Anyway, long story short they ended up married and living in Tree Hill with Lucas and Karen. Luc and I _hated_ each other until we were about seven and we both discovered we had something common: our hate for Dan Scott. A year later there was a car accident, Dan and Deb, died. Karen and Keith took me in and treated me like their own, obviously worked," he feebly attempted to joke.

"Nathan, babe, I'm so sorry, I had no idea," Brooke pulled Nathan into a hug and began to cry, "I hate cars," she whispered into Nathan's strong and protective shoulder.

"Hey, it's fine, Keith and Karen have been great parents to me, I'm really lucky, and I've got you and them, everything. You don't need to hate cars; we have had some of our 'best times' in the backseat of your car," Nathan kissed Brooke's brown hair and squeezed her close into him tightly, "I lo…"

"Nathan please don't say that until I have told you something," Brooke lay a hand to Nathan's face and looked into his eyes deeply.

"Should I be scared?" Nathan asked trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"No, it's just that if we are going to get that _far_ you need to know something about me," Brooke began practically turning Nathan's hands blue with the force she was using to hold them. Nathan again kissed her forehead so she knew it was ok to continue.

"I have…had a best friend called Peyton Sawyer. Her and her parents, Larry and Anna, lived in the house you're staying in until…until they had a car accident. The car crashed into a…a tree…there was fire…everywhere. Larry and Anna died…straight away…P…Peyton's body…they didn't find her. We don't if she's …alive or d…dead," Brooke sobbed as Nathan held onto her; he needed, wanted to protect her as she continued to speak. "Lucas is staying in her room…he saw the lists we m…made of the b…boys we like…on the inside of her wardrobe…d…doors…he t…told me y…yesterday a…and last n…night. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Nathan could not help but sigh with relief, the awkwardness, the stolen glances, the tears, it all made sense now. He rocked Brooke gently before allowing her to make her final heart-breaking statements, "This is where we used to sit…, laugh…she was so funny…and sarcastic…, and really pretty…she was my _best_ friend. I just wanna know if she is…you know…it can be too late for sorry but you should always say goodbye."

Nathan did not know what to do or say so he raised Brooke's head from his shoulder now damp with her tears and forced their eyes to meet. He wiped away her immediate tears and laid a kiss upon the tracks they left on Brooke's pale skin before saying with complete truth that only made Brooke _believe_, "I…love…you."

"I love you too Nathan Scott."

Their lips met as their hearts had, in deep passion. This was it; this was the truth, true happiness, true belonging, true love.


	8. Hearts Burst Into Flames

Brooke had entered her large modern, almost mansion alone barely fifteen minutes ago and she was already engulfed in a full-blown argument with her mother, Victoria.

"_Mother_," Brooke began in a tone laced with impatience and rudeness, "I do not see why I cannot invite the boy I _love_! You are going with a guy whose wallet you care more about than his well-being!"

"Brooke, do not speak about myself and your father like that! I will not tolerate it," Victoria Davies snapped back with feigned shock. She looked coldly at her daughter. She and Brooke shared their looks but where Brooke was warm and beautiful, Victoria was sharp and venomous.

"I don't care! I'm not like _you_!" Brooke screamed, stamping her foot. She knew perfectly well that she was acting immature but the only way to gain her parents attention was to perform thus ridiculous routine fit for a five year old. Victoria rolled her eyes and pinched the top of long nose.

"Brooke, this banquet is very important to you father, we must show the world the tight family unit we are so he can make connections," Victoria stated with importance before adding in a very patronizing tone, "And what does daddy have when he has contacts?...Money."

"Some things are more important than money!" Brooke stated loudly before exiting the lavishly decorated living area and climbing the cream carpeted staircase to enter her equally lavish but not quite as grotesque bedroom.

"Brooke, baby, it's fine that I can't come. You can just come to me later so we can make up for it," Nathan spoke into his black cell phone seductively before clearing his throat at the sight of his brother's blonde head resting on the arm of the leather brown couch, "I've got to go but I'll see you later? Ok, bye, you too. Hey Luc, what's up?"

There was no reply.

"Lucas, you idiot, talk to me," Nathan said with slight impatience smacking his brother on the back of his head. There was no reply. Nathan walked over to the comfortable brown armchair that faced the couch his brother's body was occupying and sat down. He looked at Lucas and a shocked expression raced to fill every inch of his face. Nathan's eyes were wide, his tanned skin suddenly pale and his mouth was in a silent 'O' shape, "Dude, what happened to you?" was all he could breathe.

Lucas kinked his head slightly so he was facing his brother, "Dan", was all he said. Nathan sat back into the chair to take the full extent of Lucas' visible injuries.

His blue eyes shone through the purpling bruises that now surrounded them. His bow shaped lips were chapped and cut. His knuckles were bruised, cut and it appeared, with the way Lucas was holding them that he found them difficult to move. In short, Lucas appeared as though he had just stepped out of a cage fighting ring not into his home after a day with his friends.

Nathan took three deep breaths before asking again, this time with more concern and sincerity, "Lucas, why?"

Lucas looked at his brother for a few seconds before pacing his annoyed answer carefully, "He overheard me asking Brooke about…Peyton; she is this girl…"

"It's ok Luc, I know," Nathan nodded quite solemnly, "Brooke told me; I'm sorry."

"He said that as her 'boyfriend' I had no right to ask about her. _I_ had no right? Who the _fuck?_ He didn't love her; he just uses her, her memory!" Lucas was sat up now anger evident through his bruises. His fists painfully clenched together.

"Lucas, you don't either, not yet," Nathan attempted to reason but Lucas was beside himself.

"I knew you wouldn't understand…nobody does. It's ok; it's not _your_ fault, not _your_ problem. Tell mom I said good night," and with that Lucas exited the room leaving Nathan to consider the events that had just occurred. Lucas was completely right, Nathan had no clue what his brother _or_ his girlfriend were going through, what shining example of support he was (!)

He shook his head before raising it as he heard the sounds of Karen and Keith returning home from their day.

"Hi son, is Lucas back?" Karen asked as she shed her jacket so Keith could place it, with his, in the cloakroom under the stairs.

"Erm, yeah he's not feeling to well so he's gone straight up he said good night," Nathan told Karen with as nonchalantly a tone as he could muster.

"Oh, ok. Dinner for three then, unless you would like to ask Brooke to join us?" Karen ventured trying to conceal her slightly teasing smile.

"She has to go out with her family tonight, but she might come over later, is that ok?" Nathan checked. He knew it would be but he had always been polite.

"Of course, how was your day?" Karen asked before walking through the adjoining door into the kitchen to begin preparing the dinner.

Inside the red bedroom, a completely different scene was playing, different song, different mood. Lucas was laid on his, _their_, bed, in a position that would befit a man who had just fallen to his death from thousands of feet high. This was not far from the truth. He had been soaring with the birds, higher than the clouds, when he had discovered that Peyton was _real_, she was his to be had. Sure, the possibility that she was dead made him fly closer to the ground a little but still he flew. Now however, he had crashed, brought hurtling to the ground by _Dan_; the twisted, selfish bastard who cared for no one and nothing but his own small self.

'How _dare_ he?!' Lucas thought, 'How dare he, attack _me_ for caring about Peyton. He did not give a _shit_ until all of this happened! Nathan was shocked at how I look; he should see Dan."

Lucas was in pain, his heart in flame but so long as someone else's physical, injury could match that of his emotional, then Lucas would survive; he'd be ok. Wouldn't he?

Across the hall, an hour later, Brooke, and Nathan were discussing Lucas' behaviour and general state.

"Nate, you think Luc is injured you see Dan," Brooke informed her boyfriend, looking at him seriously, "His dad kisses as much ass as mine, so he was at this banquet thing tonight and he had stitches and _everything_, his whole hand was in plaster."

"I don't know what to do Brooke," Nathan admitted honestly, "He's my big brother. It's me who gets in trouble and then he sorts it out, not the other way around."

"I wish I hadn't opened my mouth," Brooke muttered guiltily and glumly. At this, Nathan immediately ceased his pacing, sat down next to Brooke, and held her tightly.

"This is _not_ your fault," he informed her firmly, "This is just a mess," he finished simply after pondering the correct terminology but realising there was none.

"I wish she was here," Brooke breathed into Nathan's pyjama clad shoulder, he didn't know how to reply so they sat in silence as he held her tighter, willing Brooke to know that he was there; forever and always.


	9. A Comet Appears

Awoken with a start Lucas was now lying, eyes wide open, atop his bed covers in yesterday's clothes. He turned his left wrist so he could see the time on his leather strapped watched: 5:15 am. He had been dreaming the same dream as he always did except now Dan would drag Peyton against her will through the trees into the forest, away from Lucas.

Lucas fisted the dark bedcovers in anger as he replayed what had been filling his mind for the past X amount of minutes. He had no idea as to hen he had fallen asleep, eventually.

He knew that he had missed dinner, the scents had wafted to his room, but for the first time in years, this had not tempted him to join his family. His stomach however was no making him pay, it growled like an angry tortured bear begging for sustenance, Lucas moaned he just could not be bothered. With food, with the rest of this holiday, he wanted it over. No that was a blatant lie he did not want this over he wanted Peyton that is all. Was that too much to ask?

Soon he could not even be bothered to fight the hunger inside of him any longer and he decided to venture into the kitchen and calm his need. He practically crept along the hallway, down the stairs, along the hallway, down the stairs, along the hallway; kneel at the fridge and rummage.

Ten minutes later and Lucas was heating up a small blue tub of currently cold tricolour twisted pasta. It did not promise to be the tastiest meal he had ever been treated, to but it was to be one of his most satisfying that was for sure.

After his 'meal', he contemplated what to do next, go to bed or go out? Lucas knew the place he needed to go was the rivercourt, he also knew that this would be the only time that Dan would not to turn up to hassle him. That's it, Lucas decided, the rest of this holiday is going to involve me going to the rivercourt at ridiculous times of the day to avoid _him_. The rest of the time I will probably end up sat here doing, absolutely shit all. 'And what does that equal Lucas?' He teased himself, 'fun'.

Lucas had been shooting hoops at the rivercourt for approximately an hour and a half when Nathan text him to question his whereabouts. As Lucas replied, he could almost see Nathan's eyes roll in a 'duh' sort of sense when he read the reply.

The rumble of a car a few minutes later caused Lucas to resume his play once more. The car's engine ceased, Lucas could not quite see it as the trees concealed it. Moments later Lucas' blues eyes closed with disgust when they saw who was approaching them.

"You finally decided to stop putting on a show for your friends and have come to sort this out maturely?" Lucas teased the male who was closing the gap between them; he shot a hoop before securing his basketball beneath his arm.

"Whatever, Scott," Dan replied with as much attitude as he could muster, his tough guy act really did make Lucas chuckle.

"What do you want then?" Lucas questioned, he was ready to surrender, fighting day in day out was really taking its toll on his knuckles and jaw.

"To sort this out, once and for all; without fighting," Dan reasoned squaring his shoulders as he stood directly in front of Lucas.

"Sounds like a plan," Lucas agreed, he had to admit it was a good idea considering that the guy he knew as the biggest idiot in the world had invented it.

"Peyton was _my_ girlfriend and I miss her, I _do_, honest. Maybe I use that to get attention from other girls but can you blame _me_?" Dan began. Lucas realised he was speaking from the heart, that was what annoyed him.

"Yes…I…can," Lucas struggled, how far could he really go with this, "Instead of using whatever pain it is you feel to comfort someone else, someone else like Peyton's _best_ friend, Brooke. You use it to get laid. You…_bastard_."

"Why do _you_ care?! Just get _over _yourself! Do _not_ talk to me _ever_ again. Understood?" Dan threatened his angered face within inches of Lucas'. His nostrils flared like that of a teased bull.

"Don't worry I would never waste another breath of mine on you," Lucas spat before he walked away. He ducked his head down and turned the volume on his iPod up to the highest level. Through his irritation, Lucas reached the house in an almost record speed.

He practically stormed through the front door allowing it to slam behind him. Thankfully, the house was empty of all who could question him. Lucas loved his family, he genuinely did but right now, all he needed was to be left to his own devices. The machine inside of his head needed to chug, churn, and figure out the mess his life was drastically transforming into.

Whenever Lucas found himself stuck in a troubled situation he would play basketball, confide in his mother, or escape into an imaginary world through his writing or his reading even listening to music would often enable him to escape. The first two cures where currently unavailable so Lucas decided to attempt the remaining three. He lay, spread-eagled, on his bed and continued to play his music whilst reading his current book, 'The Catcher in the Rye.' Lucas tossed and turned for at least fifteen minutes, he sat up lay down, opened the curtains turned on the light. Nothing however could calm the itch that was growing in his heart that refused to be satisfied.

He unplugged the blasting stereo, silencing Van Morrison and returned to his bed planning to lie in silence.

Lucas was lucky; within seconds, a non-eerie silence enveloped the room and engulfed his senses. After a few moments, Lucas began to hear the thump of his heart inside of his chest, beating more and more rapidly, faster and faster. He sat up quickly and breathed deeply; he reached to the drawer in his bed cabinet and pulled out his medication. He swallowed two green and yellow pills dry and shook his head at their revolting taste. Before lying back down and closing his eyes.

Minutes later Lucas could hear thumping again but this time it was not coming from inside of him but above him. _Thump thump_. Lucas raised a hand to his blonde hair and scratched his head, which he turned to face the ceiling. His blue eyes searched it for an explanation but none came. _Thump thump_.

Rising from his bed somewhat timidly, Lucas braced himself and started for the door, he peered out and seeing that nothing was there crossed the hall to Nathan's room to retrieve the baseball bat he knew Nathan travelled with. Nathan was a renowned basketball player, baseball did not really bother him but this bat had been given to him by his mother for his seventh birthday. Nathan had told Lucas of the argument that had ensued as Dan Scott insisted that his son would play nothing but basketball. Lucas then had asked why Nathan wished to be reminded of this day, he replied it was because that was the first and last time, he had truly seen Deb stand up to Dan. She had informed him that Nathan could do and be whatever he wished to be, that she was proud of him for it. Lucas understood this; his mother told him the same almost daily.

With this now in hand Lucas started for the door at the end of the hallway which he new led to the attic above and hopefully nothing more than a hyperactive rat, that was causing this racket. Up the wooden stairs he trudged, _thump thump_, twisting the bat in his hand, prepared, ready, and terrified. He pushed the wooden door that faced open, inch-by-inch, creak by creak. Lucas reached a hand to feel the wall next to him to discover a light switch, he eventually did; it did not help much.

Lucas could now however see the cobwebbed trunks and boxes that littered the place, the patches of that were clear of dust showed that the boxes had been moved recently, _someone_ had moved them recently and caused the thumping, the now deceased thumping. He strained his piercing blue eyes to look for the causer of the disturbance.

That was when he saw her, a shaking heap of black clothing huddled in the far corner, surrounded by boxes: protection. Her elegantly long legs where covered by her black jeans, knees huddled into her chest, her hood covered head resting on her jeans. Her whole body rocking backwards and forwards, shaking, sobbing, she sniffed deeply and a stray hair fell from beneath her black hood; a stray golden blonde, curly hair. It fell around her face, glowing like a halo. Lucas understood, it all made sense, she was here she was finally here, crying yes but he could change that. The elation inside of him was making him feel as though he could change anything. He crept towards her slightly, she did not move. He slipped between a gap in the boxes, a barricade easy to get through, nothing like the one around her heart, Lucas assumed, nothing like the one around his. She still made no sign of acknowledgement; he crouched to her level and whispered lightly, caringly, "Peyton?"


	10. Can't Stop This Thing We've Started

Her green eyes found his baseball bat before they found the comfort in his face. Consequently, a scream escaped her peach lips. Lucas dropped the bat immediately and attempted to calm her with gently comforting strokes on her arm but she would not be silenced. Lucas did the one thing he could think of doing, the one thing he had wanted to do for so long. He kissed her. It was not the urgent kiss he would have expected to be emitted from his lips, but a deep gentle kiss that let her know that he did not intend to harm her.

"Who are you?" she asked softly with shock evident in her voice, "Why would you do that to me?"

Her voice was so delicate, so fragile with that beautiful southern twang playing music in Lucas' ears. "My name is Lucas Scott, my family and I, are staying in your house, this house," Lucas told her softly, leaving a hand resting on her shoulder, he was glad when she did not attempt to shrug it away.

"How do you know that this is my house, my name? Why did you kiss me?!" Peyton asked confused, her voice rising.

"My younger brother's dating your best friend, Brooke and I've talked to her about erm dreams I've been having," Lucas tried, he really did not want to come across as perverted but there was no way he was going to lie to her. She was broken enough. "I kissed you because those dreams have made me want to and also because you were screaming and I wanted you to stop," Lucas finished sheepishly.

"You talked to Brooke. I take it she's changed, I mean the Brooke Davies I knew only went for older guys, _never_ younger," Peyton looked to the floor, almost as if she was ashamed but Lucas laughed at her feeble joke, if only to stop himself from crying.

"No, Nathan's in our age. We are only half brothers, same father. His parents died about ten years ago and he has been living with my mom and our uncle ever since. Their married and pregnant," Lucas offered.

"Why would you tell me that? You do not know me or what I could do with that information, yet you told me. Why, Lucas?" she spoke softly and his heart soared at the way she spoke his name.

"I trust you."

Those three words, just three words, not even the three most go on about. Those three words, 'I…trust…you' they were Peyton's golden trio; they were the words that made her want Lucas to kiss her again and again. This boy, Lucas Scott, whom she had known a mere minute, was already becoming the person she had always wanted Dan to be, the person he never was. Realising this she raised her head from her lap but kept her hood firmly covering her face, "Thank you," she began and it was one of the most heartfelt 'thank-you' she had ever said in her life. She raised a hand of long fingers to Lucas' cheek and rested it there for a while. Lucas closed his eyes so her soft touch could be imprinted upon his mind forever. "Will you tell me about the dreams, please?"

Lucas adored the innocence in her voice, he had so many questions to ask her but knew that just because he trusted her did not mean she trusted him. That was what he wanted so badly, her trust because only with that could she ever love.

"Of course," he began with a smile, he took her hand in his and the two played with one another's fingers aimlessly, as he told her of the dream. "The first was you and I sat on 'our' bed, you were wearing a blue Ramones tank and _very_ short denim shorts." The two of them laughed at this. "Brooke was stood at the wardrobe doors, writing names on them."

"I remember that day," Peyton drifted into her world of memory, "You weren't there, of course, but the rest is pretty accurate except that I had just woken up and it was about 6a.m." she laughed a laugh that Lucas knew he would never forget, so genuine, feminine and musically beautiful.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have you down as a morning person," Lucas joked and Peyton slapped his chest playfully. Her light touch sent tingles coursing through his hidden spine.

"Oh yeah, what kind of person would you have me down as?" Peyton teased.

"The kind who sits all alone, listens to great music and draws amazing art," Lucas pondered then noticed the shocked look on Peyton's face, "What? You hang out with friends too," he offered.

"You went through my _personal_ art, how could you?!" Peyton demanded.

'That's why you're mad? Peyton, it is really good, it obviously matters to you and it mattered to me. If you shared it with more people it could matter to them too," Lucas informed Peyton simply, taking her hand in his again. It made him smile as she continued not to pull away.

The two sat together for a while and continued to talk to one another. It was as if they had known each other inside and out for years. As they, conversed Lucas attempted to look into Peyton's eyes. From his dreams, he knew the irises to be the most immensely beautiful green eyes he had ever had the honour of falling into but Peyton continued to cover her face, especially her neck on the right hand side. He wanted to gaze at the features he had come to know, touch them and kiss them, but for a reason currently, unbeknownst to him he could not.

Suddenly, his moment came, he told a joke that he had repeated so many times he no longer found it funny but Peyton burst into a genuinely amazing laughter that forced her hood to fall away revealing her eden-esque features. Her green eyes glistened; her blonde curls fell lavishly past her shoulders, her peach lips opened wide as she laughed the laugh she had not laughed in ages.

That was when Lucas saw it, the red lines and markings lacing her pretty neck, her burns; physical scars that had barely healed. Lucas wondered about the mental scars, where they anywhere near as small, they were still noticeable.

"What are you looking at?" Peyton's slim hand flew to her neck and she looked strangely at Lucas. He felt guilty, he had not realised he was staring so obviously. Lucas did not respond with words but instead he did so with actions. He firstly removed Peyton's hand from her neck before he lent in gently and placed five kisses on her neck. Peyton closed her eyes and tears leaked from her closed lids.

Lucas raised his head and left a hand by Peyton's face and wiped away each of the tears that were breaking his heart before he spoke softly, "What happened Peyton?" She shook her head, so Lucas pressed her gently, "Please, Peyton?"

"I can't Luc," Peyton shook her head again, "It's too hard."

"You can, I'm here," he reassured her confidently and looked her deep in the eyes, "I am here."

"We were driving back from a trip out, it was dark, a rabbit or something jumped out, my mom swerved the car, and it crashed. There was fire and flame…everywhere," Peyton stopped before looking Lucas hard in the eye, "I called to my mom and dad to wake up, but they didn't wake up…they _wouldn't_. I didn't know what to do I ran and I ran until I ended up here again. I wasn't sure if I wanted to come back, I thought everyone would _hate_ me."

"_No_body hates you Peyton, _no one_," Lucas assured Peyton. He pulled her fragile shaking body into his strong chest and held her tightly. She cried hard for at least fifteen minutes. Lucas could feel the pain in the tears she sobbed and wanted nothing more than to remove her of the pain, to save her.

"Lucas!" Karen's voice rang through the house, "Nate! Anyone home?!"

Lucas looked at Peyton apologetically, he really did not want to leave her and she did not want him to go.

"It's ok Luc, I'll see you tomorrow," Peyton assured him before wiping away her remaining tears and standing to leave.

"Why don't you come with me? Stay awhile, have a meal?" he intended to ask but it was said with a pleading tone.

"Not today, maybe someday," Peyton touched his face and laid a kiss to his lips before walking to the window Lucas had not realised was open and sliding out. The blonde haired boy sighed deeply and covered his blue eyes with his lids as he called, "Coming, ma!"


	11. Last Night I Dreamed Somebody Loved Me

Lucas stepped over to the open window and closed it over so it lay ajar. He always wanted it to be open for Peyton to climb through. He smiled as he remembered how Peyton told him how she would leave the porch light on for her dad when he was away at sea.

Still smiling Lucas entered the large kitchen three storeys below. His family and Brooke noticed the smile and look from one to another before Karen asked, "Everything ok Lucas?"

"Yeah, everything is absolutely great mom, why?" Lucas looked at his family suspiciously, as they watched him sit at the table. He sat on the wooden chair opposite Keith and Karen and next to Nathan and Brooke.

"You just seem…happy," Karen said lightly though she was evidently prying for more.

"I am happy," Lucas smiled broadened slightly. He was so glad that he no longer had to lie about his feelings, he was happy; Peyton was finally in his life she was not dead. However, Brooke's next question made him think that perhaps the lies were only to begin.

"So, which girlie friend of mine shall I thank then?" Brooke asked cheerily. Lucas internally froze; he did not know how to respond. How was he supposed to respond 'oh just the best friend you thought was dead; she has been visiting my attic.' He turned to face Brooke, could he really lie to her, "Ask no questions and I shall tell you no lies," he mused hopefully sufficiently.

"Come on, please," Brooke batted her eyelids that only made Lucas laugh.

"Nathan's the only Scott that works on," Lucas teased Brooke; she pouted her lips and sat back in her chair for a moment making everyone in the room chuckle lightly.

"How about…you bring this girl to the end of summer dance we are having in two weeks and I shall ask you no more questions about her," Brooke challenged Lucas after she had evidently thought long and hard.

"Deal," Lucas shook hands with her before tucking into the delicious food Karen had laid before them. Brooke sat back in her chair looking extremely satisfied with herself. As Lucas silently ate, he thought back to the events of that afternoon. He had enjoyed every minute of it because even when Peyton cried and it broke his heart he could still take comfort in the fact that she was opening up to _him_. However, he did shudder at the thought of her reaction to his 'deal' with Brooke. He knew Peyton would take persuading and he knew there was a very high chance that Brooke would pissed off that he had not told her straight away. These were risks he was willing to take though, for now, for her.

Dinner had long since ended and Brooke and Nathan had retired to Nathan's bedroom for the night. Lucas had entered his as soon as dinner had ended, not out of rudeness but it was known to everyone that Lucas had other 'things' on his mind. In truth, he had been nothing but excited to leave the dinner table so he could spend the many hours the night held dreaming and remembering the girl he…liked? Not strong enough. Loved? Too strong? Maybe his dreams could decide, that was after all one thing he knew, she was the girl of his dreams.

Brooke and Nathan had just finished their long anticipated heated make out session. Nathan draped his long, strong muscular arms around Brooke's barely dressed body and held her close.

"So, Ms Davies will you go to the summer dance with me?" Nathan proposed with a smile as he looked down into Brooke's large eyes that smiled up at him.

"Well it took you long enough," Brooke joked, "Of course I will," she pouted her lips to invite Nathan to kiss them, which he did.

"Good," Nathan kissed the top of her head and the two relaxed beneath the dark blue duvet cover.

"Night Nate," Brooke mumbled into his chest before she fell asleep.

"I love you," Nathan whispered before he too entered a deep sleep.

In the bedroom beneath Nathan's another, older, brunette couple lay barely dressed in each other's arms. Keith rolled onto his side, placed a weathered hand upon Karen's slightly protruding stomach, and smiled as he turned his eyes so their eyes met. Karen placed a hand to his cheek and breathed deeply, "I'm glad Lucas is happy, I was starting to worry he just seemed so 'off', you know?"

"Yeah," Keith placed his other, free, arm around Karen's shoulders and pulled her into his bare chest so her ears could meet his heartbeat, "He's a good kid though, they both are, they were always going to be ok."

"And us? We're going to be ok aren't we?" Karen clarified.

"We already are ok honey and you know what even if we weren't, even if we stop being, the end result will always be the greatest," Keith pressed a deeply caring kiss to his wife's forehead.

"I believe you," was all Karen said; all she had to say before the two finally fell into the land of slumber.

The stayed in this slumbering silence for the next two hours, that was until…

"Aaargh!"

Karen's painful screams rang through the old house like a church bell rings through a deserted town, it was shrill, terrifying and caused those she had created to run to her.

Lucas flew down the carpeted stairs three at a time and landed with a soft thump outside of his mother and uncle's room. His soft hand pushed the door open lightly; he reached inside for the light switch to his right.

The light flickered on and off before finally illuminating the scene. Karen was sat up, holding her stomach with pain induced tears streaming down her face. Keith was knelt next to her, pulling her shaking body into his.

Lucas stared at the couple: speechless. He began to walk forward, not averting his gaze until he felt his foot fall into a hot, sticky substance. He lowered his blue eyes and almost retched at the blood, "Mom…" he began but could not finish his sentence. Lucas refused to turn his head towards the open door after hearing the sounds of feet beating against the upper floors.

"I'll call an ambulance," he heard Nathan say.

Minutes that lasted an eternity dragged on until eventually the paramedics entered the bedroom. Karen was placed upon a stretcher with Keith walking by her side holding her hand as tightly as he could but saying nothing. What could he say? What could he do? How could he make this better? It killed him when the answer was nothing.

The hospital corridor was decorated with blue wallpaper and white tiles. The reception desk that encircled the nurses who were paid to be friendly stood to the left of where Nathan and Brooke sat on bluey-green plastic chairs and Lucas paced on the pale blue and grey speckled linoleum floor.

"Dude, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor," Nathan ventured feebly. Lucas responded with a curt but not intentionally rude nod and continued to pace, forward and backward, forward and backward, forward and backward, forward and… "Luc," Lucas' blue eyes swiftly left the floor to look into his uncle's darker ones, "You want to meet your baby sister?"

"What?" Lucas gasped in disbelief, behind him Brooke squealed with delight.

"Your baby sister, she's here," Keith assured his nephew. Lucas' face lit up with a broad smile as he nodded before following the older man but new father to the room that held the two most important women in his life, well two of three if he was being completely honest.

Lucas pressed open the door lightly and stepped into the lightly decorated room. Keith ushered him into the room from behind and pointed to the plastic coat situated next to the occupied bed. The bed occupied by an unconscious Karen. As Lucas approached the cot, he noticed Keith hurry to the chair he had evidently just vacated and hold Karen's limp hand in his, tightly.

Before reaching into the cot the young man quickly pressed a kiss to his mother's forehead and whispered, 'I love you, ma.' The smile that had briefly left his lips quickly returned as he looked into his baby sister's new blue eyes, wide with anticipation and excitement; her curly brown hair already flailing in every imaginable direction.

"She's beautiful," was all Lucas could breathe.

"Yeah, she is," Keith said, not removing his gaze from Karen's closed face, leaving Lucas unsure of who he was referring to but sure he meant it of both Karen and…

"Keith, what's her name?" Lucas asked suddenly as he positioned himself in a chair next to his mother.

"I don't know yet Lucas, your mom and I had hardly started deciding, we were going to do it together," Keith's voice began break so he finished his reply almost too quickly.

"You still will," Nathan's voice, sounded from the doorway.

"And _if_ not, you could always just call her something really awesome like Brooke Penelope Scott," Brooke ventured cheerfully, causing a chuckle to ripple through the otherwise sombre room, as she bounded towards Lucas.

"But Brooke, we all know there is only one Brooke Penelope _Davies_," Lucas joked.

"I suppose…" Brooke pondered as she sat in the chair next to Lucas' with Nathan stood behind her. Brooke Davies was many things but she was not stupid, she could sense atmospheres in a room like no other and she knew that the three Scott men needed to talk. "Hey Broody, you mind if I take the _most_ beautiful girl in the world on a trip?" Lucas looked to Keith uneasily, it was not that he did not trust Brooke; he was just feeling extremely protective of his newborn sister.

"Go ahead Brooke, just stay in the hospital," Keith smiled at the young woman. He admired the energy she brought and her instant understanding of situations.

The room fell into a silence with the clicking shut of the door. What was there to say? Well, besides _everything_. How should the questions be asked? Where should the answers come from?

Nathan decided to be the first to ask a question, "Keith man, what the hell happened?"


	12. Will You Return?

It had taken Keith a full ten minutes to explain everything steadily and thoroughly. What developed was that Karen, for some unexplainable reason, had gone into labour, six weeks early. However, she had not been able to safely give birth naturally so a caesarean had been performed upon her and she was now submerged in the depths of a medically induced coma; when she would return, nobody knew. When she _needed_ to return, everybody knew: _now_.

"Oh man, she needs to wake up," Nathan breathed as Keith finished relaying all of the necessary information.

"I know, we need our mom," Lucas said before adding quietly, "All three of us." Nathan placed a supportive hand upon his brother's shoulder and squeezed tightly, he was touched that Lucas understood that Karen meant almost as much to him as she did Lucas and their new sister.

"We'll have her back, somehow, she'll come home," Nathan encouraged his brother and uncle. The two other males in the room nodded in agreement but nobody spoke.

There was no sound in fact in the whole room, none at all except for the beep of Karen's heart machine. Beep…beep…beep…beep.

The mile-long moments that passed, were not filled with uncomfortable feelings but with anticipation. Waiting, waiting, waiting…it was all anybody could do. Lucas was the first to react to the pressures of the emotions in the room. He stood quite abruptly from his chair, creating a screech in the process and turning both Keith and Nathan's heads from Karen's palely asleep face to Lucas' pink embarrassed one.

"Sorry, I was just going to get a coffee, you want some?" Lucas asked in a voice barely above a whisper, for no apparent reason.

"Erm, no thanks son," Keith shook his had as he surreptitiously scanned Lucas' face.

"If its ok, I was going to go sit with Brooke, check her and the baby are ok," Nathan stood with less noise than Lucas had. With a nod of permission from Keith, the two brothers exited the room.

Outside of the room, the two brothers parted. Nathan shared a quick telephone call with Brooke to discover her location before setting off along the left corridor to join her. Lucas lent his back against the nearest wall and slid down it slowly until he reached the floor. Once he was upon the floor Lucas buried his head in his hands and began to sob. He could not think of anything else to do, to him everything was a mess. It had been so right and happy then so wrong and terrifying. Lucas Scott needed his mother, he needed her to tell him once more that he was _her_ son and she _loved_ him, no matter what. She had to return, to come home.

Nathan found Brooke exactly where she had said she would be; sat in the grassy quadrant, surrounded by flowers having 'the time of her life.' She was sat cross-legged, cradling the newborn whilst wearing one of the largest smiles Nathan had ever seen. Nathan attempted to match her smile but knew that she would see through and left his face with its original tired and almost defeated expression. He sat behind his girlfriend quietly so she did not notice, he gently placed his arms around her waist as he pressed kisses to her exposed shoulder before whispering an 'hello' in her ear.

Brooke span round quickly but carefully and pressed a deep kiss to Nathan's lips, "Hi, boyfriend," she smiled, "How are you?"

"I don't know Brooke," Nathan began, with an arm firmly behind Brooke's back he used the hand at the end of the other to carefully stroke the sleeping baby's dark hair covered head, "I mean, I remember the last time I had a mom unconscious in a hospital…she's dead now. Karen can_not_ die, we need her, me, Keith, Luc, this beautiful baby girl, she doesn't even have a _name_ yet. Karen and Keith were supposed to do that together."

"And they will," Brooke simply told Nathan, making him chuckle lightly, "What?" she questioned, _almost_ offended.

"You…you just make everything so _simple_," Nathan smiled.

"No, _you_ make everything difficult," Brooke informed, "Karen's a fighter, she loves each of you too much to just…leave, Stevie Wonder could see that," Nathan laughed once more before kissing her tightly on the lips and whispering, "I love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you too, Nathan…Davis," Brooke giggled, "and you too baby girl Scott," she added looking to the sleeping child peacefully in her arms.

In the inside of the hospital, Lucas' tears had finally subsided. He realised that his face must be entirely tear stained by now so decided to wash his face in the nearby bathroom. Once completely satisfied with his new façade, Lucas entered his mother's hospital room. A curiously worried Keith greeted him, "Hey Luc, you took a while?"

"I know, the coffee machine was broken, had to go to the other side of the hospital," Lucas slowly and awkwardly approached his mother's bed. He felt so uncomfortable in this room, it was as if the room was covered in pins each prodding and poking him repeatedly to do or say something, fix everything, but he could not and it was killing him.

"Oh right, y'ok?" Keith checked quietly.

"Sort o'," Lucas rubbed the back of his head with an uncomfortable hand, "I don't wanna leave ma, but I was thinking she'll need clothes and that from the house. You want me to go get it?"

"Sure son, that'd be a help," Keith smiled; he hated seeing Lucas so broken. Keith knew he felt the same inside but the father in him knew he had to, at least, put on a strong outer face.

"Call me, if anything, you know, happens," Lucas nodded a good bye before exiting through the wooden door.

***

The house seemed darker than ever as Lucas' footsteps echoed through it. He stood outside Karen and Keith's room on the first landing and deliberated. His hand fell from his pocket and massaged the circular brass handle of the door, he could not face entering the room, the room he knew that would be stained with his mother's blood, his unconscious mother's blood. Lucas removed his hand from the handle and turned away, he could not face that yet.

He stepped up each of the ten stairs that led to the floor that held his bedroom. Deciding he would lay down for half and hour, gather his thoughts, muster some courage, Lucas opened the door. As he entered the red room, a female voice spoke to him from near the record player that was playing The Cure's album Galore, "I was hoping you'd come back, I sat up and waited but when you didn't I thought I'd come visit you. I hope that's ok?"

"That's fine, Peyton. I wasn't ignoring you….something happened, I couldn't visit," Lucas explained as he stepped up so he stood behind her. He placed a hand lightly on her shoulder, encouraging her to turn to face him.

Peyton's green eyes scanned his face knowingly, carefully; she placed a hand to his face gently and manoeuvred the tears pouring from Lucas' eyes away from his face, "Luc, what happened?"

"My mom…went into labour early…I have a little sister," Lucas almost smiled as this piece of news, Peyton attempted to match his smile but she knew there was more, "She doesn't know she has a daughter, she's not even awake to name her."

"Yeah, but Lucas, she _is_ going to wake up, I _know_ it," Peyton encouraged.

"I want to believe you, I really do," Lucas breathed, closing his eyes to enjoy her soft touch.

"Then do," Peyton almost giggled, "You should go, you'll both want you to be there when she wakes up."

"I wish you could come with me, I need you there Peyton," Lucas said this whilst knowing the pressure he was putting upon her, but his grief and need did not let him care.

"I can't Lucas, you know I can't, not yet," Peyton looked down and placed her hands in his, "I wish I could though."

"You can though, you've just decided you can't, _please Peyton_, I _need_ you," Lucas' voice rose involuntarily for a moment.

"Luc…I'm right here for you ok? I'm gonna stay right here, I'm not going to leave, I'm just going to wait," Peyton responded calmly, she raising her voice too would not help matters though she was sorely tempted, "It would just add to the commotion if I turned up out of the blue, and that place, that's where _they_ died, I can't see it, not yet."

"So you're going to allow me to go there, alone to possibly have my mom die on me to? Well, thank you Peyton, thank you very much!" as soon as the words had left Lucas' mouth he regretted them. Peyton's hands flew out of his. Her arms crossed across her chest and her voice ordered coldly, "I said you should go."

Lucas left.


	13. The Adventure Final

Lucas bounded into his mother's hospital room with breath barely left in his chest, "Mom," he gasped, "…you're awake," Lucas could not help but smile broadly.

"Of course I am," Karen replied simply as if she had merely taken a nap making the occupants of the room shake with laughter, "I could never miss out you."

"This reunion is touching and all, but Mrs. Scott I _have_ to ask," Brooke began dramatically and impatiently.

"Go on Brooke," Karen smiled she was used to Brooke's dramatically amusing ways by now and loved her for them.

"What are you going to name that _beautiful_ baby girl in your arms?" Brooke gestured to the baby Karen was cradling.

"Well, Keith and I are stuck between two, we thought Lily Rose, because we like the two names or Peyton May after our moms but we can't decide," Karen pondered as she looked at Keith who's joy at his wife's awakening seemed to be making him oblivious to anything else.

"Peyton May? After grandma?" Lucas stuttered into a question whilst sitting himself in the empty chair and glancing at Nathan who had tensed and Brooke whose smile had faltered slightly. He had completely forgotten his grandmother's name.

"Yeah, do you not like it? Because you and Nathan ought to have a say too," Karen questioned not noticing the reactions of Nathan and Brooke to the name.

"Well erm, why don't you stick the name's together like Lily May or something?" Lucas offered, for some reason he could not let another girl have _her_ name even if they were currently involved in a disagreement. He knew it sounded weird and completely stupid but every time he heard or thought 'Peyton', he saw the skinny girl with blonde curls, not his sister or grandmother.

"That's a good idea Lucas, what do you think? Keith? Nathan? Brooke?" Karen turned to each person in turn. A recovered Brooke was so honoured to be asked that she squealed her delight, "That name is so pretty, you _have_ to choose it."

"Yeah, Karen, I think it suits her," Nathan smiled as he placed an arm across the back of Brooke's chair and kissed her on the forehead. Her over the top delights always managed to cheer him up.

"Welcome to the world, Lily May Scott, we love you," Keith arrived from his reverie before kissing his new daughter on the top of her head.

They were the picture of the perfect family, like newly fallen snow before it is trodden on. It had to be said that at the best of times, they were completely dysfunctional and it took Lucas and Nathan three-quarters of an A4 page to describe who everyone was, when asked to at school but none of that mattered. The things that threatened to separate them were not nearly as strong or as prominent as the love that bound them and _that_ was what mattered.

***

The night was almost over and dawn was threatening to creep over the sky, when Lucas finally decided to exit the living room that night in preference for his bed. Lucas entered his bedroom with a tired smile gleaming across his face; that was until he saw her standing at his window once more. Her back was to him as he spoke her name softly and apologetically, "Peyton, about before…I'm s…so."

"It's ok," Peyton turned around and too spoke softly, "I just came to say good bye," she gestured to the blue holdall embroidered with the white words Ravens cheerleading, in her right hand.

"Good bye?" Lucas questioned, not wanting the answer.

"Yeah, I'm leaving, I can't be here any more, I clearly can't be what you want and need me to be," Peyton shook her head to silence Lucas' protests, "I didn't get to say good bye to anyone before, I figured I at least owed _you_ that."

"No, Peyton, you can't leave, I won't let you," Lucas went to block his closed door which, was unexpectedly pushed open by a bejewelled female hand.

The short brunette stormed past a silently confused Lucas and crossed the room at an alarming rate. She reached the taller blonde and with barely a moments pause slapped her hard across the face. Peyton's hands flew to her reddening cheek, dropping her holdall, as Brooke's arms flew around her best friend, "P. Sawyer," Brooke gasped as she clung to her friend. Lucas and Nathan shared a look and stepped a little closer to the two girls but did not interfere.

Brooke stepped back slightly from her friend and looked at her, figuring out what to say, "Why P?" she decided on.

Peyton's liquid green eyes stared at Brooke for a moment, "I was scared Brooke…I thought you'd blame me or hate me or something…I just didn't know what to do so I ran, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," tears fell down Peyton's cheeks.

"Don't be scared," Brooke took a moment to hug her friend once more before turning, angry faced, to meet Lucas' now slightly scared looking eyes, "You _knew_; you knew Lucas Scott and you didn't tell _me_!"

"Brooke, I asked him not to…remember, scared," Peyton tried to lighten the mood and calm her friend.

"Not the point, you still should have said _something_," Brooke almost whined.

"Peyton, asked me not to Brooke, I am sorry," Lucas realised Brooke was still not convinced, "She was the girl I was going to bring to the party, I wasn't going to keep it from you forever, I wouldn't."

Brooke's eyes lit up at the sound of the word 'party', evidently Lucas now knew her well enough to know that mentioning that would calm her, "Oh yeah, Peyton we need to go shopping and get you something to wear for the end of rocking summer beach party I am planning."

"Brooke…I'm not sure…" Peyton said uncomfortably which, Lucas noticed immediately, "Brooke, how about you and Nathan go to…bed and you can sort all of this out tomorrow, okay?"

"Broody, you ruin everything," Brooke pouted as she led a still silently shocked Nathan to his bedroom. Before she left the room completely however, she turned and looked at her best friend once more and said, "Welcome home, Peyton, it's good to see you back." Nathan sent a small nod and smile Peyton's way before the two left.

Lucas uncomfortably looked towards Peyton after closing his door; she too had taken an awkward stance and was currently fascinated by a section of the floor near to 'their' bed. The awkwardness in the room caused the seconds that passed to feel like minutes. Neither knew what to say, both were sorry, confused and embarrassed. Lucas decided to make a few steps forward and too become fascinated by the spot on the floor. Blue eyes met green and sweet smiles grew on their faces, before they turned quickly away. This happened a few more times before light laughs escaped their lips.

Lucas took another few steps forward until his next step would have to be on Peyton's toes as opposed to the floor. Once more, their eyes locked but this time the two did not turn away. Lucas' arm reached out, wrapped around Peyton's slender waist whilst the hand of the other he rested on her red cheek, and rubbed it softly with his thumb. Simultaneously, Peyton ran her hands up Lucas' chest and locked her fingers around Lucas' shirt collar. They moved themselves into each other quickly and passionately so their lips attached to one another's.

It was not their first kiss, but it felt as if it was the first one that truly mattered. Nothing else was left to say, nothing else need to be said, just done.

The two gently kissed; their tongues and hands searching and needing to feel the other with them. Lucas tightened his grip around Peyton's waist before raising her slightly from the floor so he could turn her around and lay her softly on his bed before climbing above her. They continued to kiss, as air became a necessity they rested their foreheads against one another's and smiled. Peyton interlocked her left hand with Lucas' right, he then placed it above her head and pressed more of his body to hers, careful not to crush her.

"So, you can stay in my room tonight, if you like," Lucas whispered causing Peyton to giggle lightly.

"Don't you mean mine?" Peyton smiled.

"Our room," Lucas stated quietly but confidently.

"You were going to 'present' me at Brooke's party?" Peyton raised her eyebrows and laughed, Lucas loved that laugh.

"It wasn't like that, it was more to shut her up about whom the 'mystery girl that was making me smile' was," Lucas explained.

"I made you smile?" Peyton asked coyly, Lucas kissed her lips lightly in response, "So…you still want to go to the party with me?" Peyton added this question shyly which, Lucas found uncontrollably adorable.

"I'd go anywhere with you Peyton Sawyer."


	14. Homeward Bound

The sun presented itself all too quickly for Lucas' liking. He went to roll over and to read his clock but realised there was something in his arms stopping him from so, someone in his arms: Peyton. He ran a hand across her cheek and down her bare arm before resting it on her hip beneath the warm quilt. He brought her into his body closer before kissing her lightly on the forehead. Peyton rolled tighter into Lucas' body and rested her head on his bare shoulder.

She refused to open her eyes as she moaned, "I don't wanna wake up, I'm comfy."

Lucas laughed a breathy laugh, "Me too, but you have a whole day of shopping with Brooke to look forward to." Peyton's head rose quickly from Lucas' shoulder and her fear-ridden eyes flashed open quickly, "Lucas, go out _there_ and see everybody? I can't, not yet."

It hurt Lucas to see Peyton so fearful, "How about you tell that to Brooke and the two of you go spend the day in a town near by instead?"

"Yeah, we used to go to Charlotte or Raleigh sometimes, Brooke shouldn't mind," Peyton calmed and relaxed back into Lucas' body, "You're coming too right?"

"A whole day of dresses, shoes, make-up and a credit card fuelled Brooke? I think I'll pass," Lucas resisted.

"Oh come on Luc, don't think of it like that, think of it as spending a _whole_ day watching me," Peyton informed her boyfriend suggestively, "Dress, _un_dress…"

"Mmmm… well I can be persuaded," Lucas replied in a low voice before capturing his girlfriend's lips in his and kissing her passionately.

The kiss was cut far to short for the likes of both blondes, when there came a curt knock on Lucas' door and the sound of his mother's voice ringing through, "Lucas, honey, breakfast is on the table."

"'Kay Ma, I'll be out in a sec," Lucas answered before looking at Peyton apologetically, while she looked at him questioningly, "Erm, Lucas, how are we going to explain this," she gestured to both of their naked forms, "to your mom?"

"Oh mom and Keith are cool, we'll just tell them everything, they shouldn't mind, don't look so worried," Lucas pressed his lips to hers reassuringly.

"Sure," Peyton replied, she was secretly nervous about practically telling two strangers her life story, but Lucas' confidence was nothing but contagious. Anyway, she trusted him and he trusted them it would be fine.

Ten minutes later, dressed and ready to fight the world, Lucas and Peyton entered the full kitchen. Brooke and Nathan sat at the end of the table closest to the door, they both turned their heads as Lucas and Peyton entered the room and smiled at the couple. Keith and Karen were sat at the further end of the table with a sleeping Lily lain in Keith's arms. The older couple both looked up and immediately wore identically confused expressions, neither spoke so Lucas, holding Peyton's hand tightly (which, did not go unnoticed) decided to, "Mom, Keith, Lily, if you're awake, erm this is Peyton."

"Good morning Peyton, I take it you'll be joining us for breakfast," Karen smiled warmly as she saw how nervous Peyton appeared.

"If that's not too much trouble ma'am I'd understand if it were," Peyton rambled. Lucas wanted nothing more than to kiss her for being so adorable but instead he sent a sheepish smile to Karen and Keith.

"Of course it's no trouble, you can call me Karen but the way," Karen offered the empty chair nearest to her to Peyton.

"Yeah and you can call me Keith," Keith resurfaced, "So, Peyton when did you get here?"

Peyton knew there would be questioned but this was one she had not anticipated nor prepared for. Thankfully, Lucas was there, "That is a question with a very long answer, so do you think we could leave the Spanish Inquisition until after breakfast?"

"As you like," Keith retired, "But I do have one very simple yes/no question." Lucas nodded for Keith to continue, "Are the two of you dating?"

"Yes we are," Lucas answered quickly, simply and confidently making Peyton smile as well as blush slightly, "And we would also like food," he added.

"My boys and their stomachs," Karen muttered as she plated up two large southern breakfasts, "Welcome, to the family Peyton," she added as she set Peyton's full plate in front of her. Peyton could do nothing but smile, suddenly feeling extremely comfortable and liking it very much.

Breakfast had finished half an hour ago yet the family were still sat around the table. Peyton had just reached this morning in her story. She had of course left out the fact that she and Lucas had slept together the previous night and other 'details' like that. She concluded her tale with a deep sigh and a quick glance at her listeners to scan for reactions. Lucas laced their fingers together as Karen was the first to respond, "Peyton, that's…well, that must have been difficult."

"Yeah, it was but I got help now, so I'm good," Peyton looked to Lucas as she said this, making him smile.

"You do definitely and of course you are more than welcome to stay with us, Brooke practically lives here so you may as well," Karen offered kindly.

"Karen…erm…I would love to thank you," Peyton stammered her thanks, overwhelmed.

"Great, I just have one rule," Karen prepared dramatically, "Lucas, you can wash your own sheets," both Lucas and Peyton blushed pink making the room shake with laughter.

"Mom…" Lucas moaned in embarrassment and hung his head.

A few hours later and Keith sat with Lucas in the backyard of the house. Lucas had considered going out as Nathan had but instead chose to spend time with his new baby sister now lying in his arms and him mom and uncle.

"She likes you already," Keith commented on how quiet Lily was in Lucas' arms.

"Of course she does, I'm her big brother," Lucas looked to his baby sister and smiled contentedly.

"So, Peyton seems like a good girl?" Keith ventured.

"Yeah, she's really great," Lucas looked at his uncle happily, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just Luc, I know you're a good guy but can you really cope with it all," Keith questioned caringly, "Be honest now Luc."

"I can, so long as she's here to get through it with, you know, I really like her Keith," Lucas informed his uncle honestly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Keith levelled, "It's going to be hard to leave her, huh?" Lucas sat up straighter; he had completely forgotten that they would be leaving that next week. It struck him hard, now that Peyton was in his life, he could not imagine his world without her. He was sure Nathan felt the same about Brooke.

"Yeah, horrible, I actually hadn't thought about it," Lucas admitted solemnly.

"What would you say if I told you your mom and I were considering moving down here?" Keith watched Lucas' face burst open with positive emotion, "What?! You serious?"

"Kind of," Keith began to explain, "We suggested the idea to Nathan this morning at breakfast. Of course he's up for it; I just wanted to ask you."

"Well, of course I'd love to be here, but what about…everything?" Lucas asked excitedly.

"Your mom has always wanted to extend the business so she could leave the one in Sterling with Carol and start a new one here; we saw the perfect place on the high street. I could get a job at the university or one of the body shops – extend my business. We could buy this house and so long as it's not too much for you guys, Peyton is more than welcome to stay with us, so long as you don't…you know."

"I know Keith," Lucas hurried on his uncle.

"Nothing is really tying us down in Sterling. I mean, we'd still go back, I think we'd all hate to think that Lily never got to know that place," Keith reasoned.

"No of course," Lucas, it was safe to say he was overwhelmed, ecstatic yet wary at the same time. Everything was changing, so fast but it was all for the better Lucas was sure of that.

"That appears settled then," Keith finished happily with slight triumph, he tapped his hands to his thighs, "Here, you want me to take Lily, the girls will be back soon," Keith offered.

"No, I'm good thanks, Keith," Lucas shook his head as he looked down to Lily contentedly. He raised his head again as Keith stepped over the threshold into the house, "Keith! Could you send Peyton out when she gets back, I want to tell her myself?" Keith nodded his response.

Two more hours rolled along, Lucas was still sat with Lily in his arms. He enjoyed the idea of spending time with her, protecting her, he knew it was illogical to think that he would see her grow in the way he had Nathan, but it did not mean to him that he could not try. Her brown eyes appeared to study her brother, to remember his face. Lucas was lost in these series of thoughts when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders, and a voice whisper "She's beautiful," in his ear. He tilted his head to capture Peyton's lips in his, sweetly.

"Yeah, I kind of like her," he joked as Peyton sat in the opposite that Keith had vacated earlier.

"Can I hold her?" Peyton asked timidly.

"Of course," Lucas leant forwards carefully placing his hand beneath Lily's head as he laid her in Peyton's awaiting arms, "How did today go?"

"It was…really good actually," Peyton enthused, much to Lucas' delight, "I didn't manage to get a dress for the party _but_ I have one in mind. I got a fair bit of other things though, CD's, clothes…"

"Am I going to get a show later then?" Lucas wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Lucas! There is a child present," Peyton returned in mock anger, "If you play your cards right you _might_."

The two continued their banter filled conversation until Lucas could no longer contain his excitement. He was like a volcano with all the energy of a small child about to open a present. This however was his hope that Peyton would love for to be here as much as he wanted to be.

"Peyton, I've got to tell you something," Lucas began, immediately regretting his choice of words when he saw the look of worry that appeared on her face, "It's good thing, I hope, don't worry," he reassured her successfully, "Well, you know we're only supposed to be here for a holiday and have to leave next week?" Peyton's expression showed that she like Lucas had forgotten this piece of information, "Well, erm we don't have to. My mom and Uncle Keith have decided that, with your blessing, of course, they could buy this house and move us all down here; you can stay with us. We all love the town and you and Brooke are here for Nathan and me, what do you think?"

"Are you kidding?" Peyton exclaimed, "That's great Luc! But what about…everything?" Lucas smiled, as this was the exact question he had asked Keith, "Don't worry about it…sorted," he promised her.

Peyton parted her smiling lips to speak again but was beaten to it by the screams of the formerly peaceful baby in her arms. She laughed lightly at the sudden change in the baby's composure before looking to Lucas; "Either she has really decided to hate me or she's hungry," Lucas chuckled as Peyton said this.

"She'll be starving, I'm surprised she lasted this long," Karen's voice sounded from behind Peyton, "I'll just get her fed," she lifted her daughter from Peyton's arms and started to walk into the house before turning around and calling to the couple, "Dinner in ten, go wash up."

The two stood from their chairs and began to walk into the house with their fingers interlocked securely. Before they could fully approach the door, Peyton stepped quickly ahead of Lucas and turned to face him. As she did so, she placed her other hand in his and connected their eyes.

"I'm really glad you're staying with me Lucas," she confessed; she lent in and kissed him quickly but passionately on his awaiting lips.


	15. I And Love And You

The day of the party arrived loudly. Brooke's excited screams matched that of Lily's impatient ones as Brooke bounded into the kitchen that morning. Her broad smile, made an extremely tired Karen and Keith smile also.

"Morning, campers!" Brooke bubbled as she took her seat at the table.

"Good morning Brooke, I take it you slept well then?" Keith asked as he watched Brooke dive into the bowl of cereal she had just poured for herself.

"I didn't sleep at all; too excited," Brooke informed him excitedly. Keith was about to ask Brooke whether Nathan had, when his answer was revealed by the presence of an extraordinarily tired Nathan who yawned as he took his seat next to Brooke and reached for the awaiting coffee pot.

"She's not kidding," Nathan, yawned once more before taking a large gulp from the black coffee. Keith laughed breathily before returning to his paper.

"Don't be so grumpy, today's party day, I bet you anything everyone is just as excited as me," Brooke reasoned as she placed a supportive kiss to Nathan's cheek. Nathan was about to respond but was stopped by the cheery good mornings of a very happy Lucas and Peyton, causing Brooke to comment, "See, I told you."

"Told him what?" Lucas questioned as he and Peyton took heir seats and began to collect their breakfasts.

"That everyone would be as excited as me about the party this evening," Brooke told Lucas cheerily.

"Brooke, two things," Peyton began, her southern drawl very evident this time of the morning, "Firstly, by the looks of things, we got more sleep than Nate and second of all, nobody could _ever_ get as excited about a party as you," all but Brooke laughed. Instead, she mumbled, "P. Sawyer's definitely home." Lucas agreed with her by wrapping an arm across the back of her wooden chair, placing a kiss to Peyton's temple and whispering, "Yes, she is."

The large hand on the clock above the mantle piece was nearing the twelve as the smaller was nearing the six. Nathan's smart black shoe donned feet were pacing the floor of the living room, impatiently. He was dressed in black slacks, a white shirt he wore open necked and rolled at the sleeves with a fastened black waistcoat. In short, he looked comfortably smart and very good. Oppositely, Lucas sat more calmly on the couch smiling at his brother in amusement. Lucas too wore black slacks except, for Peyton's amusement, he paired them with black Converse sneakers (the pair she had bought him), with a matching black jacket, a white shirt, he wore open necked and a skinny black tie hung effortlessly loose around his neck. He too looked very handsome. Nathan checked the watch on his left wrist and sighed frustrated.

"Nate, relax man, they're girls, they're supposed to take forever," Lucas smiled at his brother.

"I know, Luc, but I hate waiting," Nathan turned to face his brother, "Patience, is not one of my good qualities."

"Oh so you do have good qualities?" Lucas commented. Before Nathan could answer however, the two had their heads turned by the sound of Peyton's frustrated shouts ring from down the stairs, 'Brooke, I can do it!' and then by the following creak of the door opening to the right. Both males were left speechless as Brooke glided effortlessly into the room.

Lucas' expression quickly transformed to disappointment when he noticed Peyton did not follow.

"Erm, she's just taking a little longer, she'll be down in a minute, apparently _some_ people don't need _my_ help," Brooke informed Lucas, making him laugh. She then returned her attention to Nathan. To his amusement, she stepped in to the centre of the room and span around three times in her high-heeled black shoes. She sent the flowing blood red skirt of her halter neck dress around her body and rise above her knee. When she stopped she flattened the curls of her ebony hair against her chest and asked Nathan, "So, what do you think, I made it myself?"

Nathan stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I want to thank your mom and dad for making you and thank you for making that dress because you Brooke Davies, if case you didn't know, are very sexy." Brooke smiled broadly at the compliment before leaning up to kiss her boyfriend passionately. Lucas coughed to indicate his discomfort but neither of the brunettes stopped.

After a fair few awkward moments, however they did and occupied the couch next to the one Lucas was currently sat upon. Now, it was Lucas' turn to act agitated, he rubbed is hands together and then through his hair and breathed deeply. He then turned his inquisitively impatient sapphire eyes to face Brooke, "Brooke, why the hell is she taking so long?"

"She just wants to look good for you Luc," Brooke informed him in an obvious tone, "You can't blame a girl for trying."

"I don't; I just wanna see her, you've had her locked it that room all day," Lucas complained.

"From what she said I would have thought you'd seen enough of her last night," Brooke replied sending a knowing look to Lucas making him blush slightly and Nathan chuckle. Lucas shook his head as he stood and ran his fingers through the ends of his hair and across his neck, "I'm just going to go check on her," he explained before vacating the room.

Lucas took the stairs, lightly, three at a time meaning he reached the door concealing Peyton's dwelling in no time. He stepped towards the door and back again, rocking on the balls of his feet, three times before eventually extending a fist to knock on the door.

"Brooke Davies, if that's you I said I'd be a minute!" Peyton's frustrated aggravated tones sounded through the wooden door.

"And if it's me?" Lucas asked as he stepped through the door quietly.

"Lucas," Peyton turned her head sharply, her tight blonde curls for once staying in place and spoke softly, "I'm sorry I just wanted to look pretty, so I didn't embarrass you and I can't get this stupid eye right," Peyton indicated to her left eye, which unlike her right was not covered in green eye shadow. Lucas stretched his hand out to her that she took. He encouraged her to stand up and allowed his sapphire eyes to revel in her appearance. She was dressed in a pale green halter neck dress that was fitted down to her waist with the netted skirt stuck out until it ended just below her knee. Her feet wore silver open toe high heels. He noticed that she was no longer insistent on covering her scars; this pleased him greatly, it showed how far she had come, how far they had come together. Finally, Lucas' eyes reached Peyton's as he said, "Well, I hate to break it to you but you've failed at looking pretty Peyton, because you don't…you look beautiful."

"I was so close to hitting you then," Peyton smiled before she added timidly, "You really think I'll do? The dress was my mom's; I didn't think she'd mind." Lucas smiled at this piece of information and nodded. He adored how every now and then she would open up to him with the smallest sayings yet in the biggest ways.

"I know you'll more than do, you're mom would be proud of you Peyton," he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, "Now finish that eye so we can go have fun…unless you want to stay and have fun here?" Lucas added suggestively.

Peyton raised her eyebrow playfully, "Well if you're sure?..." she stepped closer to him and began pressing kisses to his neck and face, lacing her fingers in his.

"No, we shouldn't Brooke's worked hard, she'd kill us, we should go," Lucas breathed heavily as he straightened up, half hating the fact Peyton could do this to him, half loving it.

"Well, ok then," Peyton stepped back and pouted playfully.

"I'll just wait outside," Lucas said hurriedly and exited the room.

"Oh, Luc," Peyton called over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Lucas answered back through the now closed door.

"Nice shoes."

"Nice legs."

Finally finished, Peyton's heels clicked across the room until she reached the door to open it, "Ready," she flounced her arms like a small child dressed in their mother's best dress.

Lucas had been leant against the opposite wall and immediately allowed his bright blue eyes roam over Peyton's appearance as he stepped quickly in her direction to place his arms around her waist to pull her closer. He leant his head in so their noses were touching and spoke in a low sultry voice, his eyes locked intensely with hers, as his lips moved they brushed against hers, "I love you." Peyton blinked daringly for a second allowing herself to regain her breath, "I love you too."

It was the first time both Peyton and Lucas had ever said, 'I love you,' and meant it so truthfully. The opportunity had never before arisen for either, now it had they intended to grasp the moment with everything they had. This meant too much for either of them to let it pass by.


	16. Everything In It's Right Place

Finally, Nathan and Brooke were stepping hand in hand in front of a handholding Lucas and Peyton, out of their cars across the concrete car park towards the awaiting beach full of their awaiting friends. As the brunette couple approached the stairs that lead down to the beach, Brooke turned quickly to wave and smile supportively to her friend. In any other circumstances it would have been Brooke's hand Peyton was squeezing, Brooke, Peyton was slowing down with her tentative steps. Brooke, Peyton was turning to face with liquid emerald eyes. Now it was not Brooke Peyton now faced, it was Lucas.

"Peyton…?" Lucas stroked Peyton's cheek caringly with his thumb.

"I'm scared Luc, I can't…" Peyton began her eyes looking just past Lucas' shoulder. Lucas turned his head quickly and followed Peyton's eyes; he saw exactly what she was looking at, who she was looking at.

"Yes, you can. Dan knows not to bother with me," Lucas told Peyton securely. He knew she could and would believe him.

"Ok, sorry," she sniffed, "Go' I'm such a girl."

"Yeah, you're my girl. Don't be sorry, just have fun…with me, with your friends ok?" Lucas smiled as Peyton nodded; they re-laced their fingers and began to walk at a steadier pace down the steps onto the sandy beach.

"You're such a dork," Peyton joked.

"Yeah but you love me," Lucas laughed.

"Mmmm maybe a little," Peyton pondered playfully.

As Peyton led Lucas over to an old friend she had noticed, Dan's eyes watched them carefully from the keg by which, he stood but nothing was said. The friend Peyton had noticed was equal to her in height, but there their equalities ended. Her pin straight hair was a vibrant red; her short tight black dress clung to her figure like a glove.

"Rachel!" Peyton released her hand from Lucas' and launched herself at her friend.

"Peyton! Where the hell?" Rachel exclaimed as she stepped back to absorb her friend's appearance.

"Very long story and not enough alcohol," Peyton rolled her eyes making Lucas and Rachel laugh.

"Extra alcohol's in the cooler in my beach house," Rachel pointed behind her back to left when she suddenly noticed Lucas. She ran her fingers sexily through her hair before extending a hand towards Lucas for him to shake; he did so as she introduced herself in a low seductive tone, "Hi, my name's Rachel, I don't believe we're acquainted yet." Peyton rolled her eyes once more before shaking her head.

"Hi, I'm Lucas, I'm with Peyton," Lucas informed Rachel with a knowing smile.

"Just because you came with her doesn't mean you can't leave with me," Rachel continued to hold Lucas' hand; he quickly retrieved it and placed it in Peyton's before adding, "I think it does." Not used to rejection, Rachel was silenced but only for a moment, "What is this Peyton? You come back from the dead and within days, you're sleeping with someone else? Well Lucas, your loss," before noticing yet another handsome boy to pounce on.

Peyton turned to face him, "So…that's Rachel," she laughed.

"That's Rachel," Lucas chuckled, "So Peyton erm…I thought I was your fir…"

"Oh you were. Dan was just too embarrassed to tell people I wasn't sleeping with him so he told everyone I was. I did mention he was a bit of bastard right?" Peyton laughed the laugh Lucas loved.

"I think it might have come up at some point," Lucas leant in and kissed Peyton tightly on the lips.

Their kiss was ended suddenly by, "OMG, Peyton I totally thought you'd died."

"Bevin!" Peyton broke apart from Lucas to hug her friend. She was blonde and preppy – everything you could call a stereotypical cheerleader, but no one would argue that she did not mean well, "Well, I didn't."

"I know 'cause you're here! This is totally awesome…the old gang back together. Now all we need is Dan," Bevin commentated as Rachel, Brooke, Nathan and Lucas' friends from the rivercourt began to join them near the 'music station' as it was being dubbed by Mouth who operated it.

"No we don't Bevin, we've got Lucas and Nathan instead," Brooke told her pointedly.

"Oh Peyton did you guys break up? I always thought you'd get married or something," Bevin said making everyone look awkwardly in every direction other than the one Lucas and Peyton stood in. Skills was the first to do something, something that shocked everyone: he kissed Bevin hard on her lips. He stepped back from her for a moment and the two watched each other closely until Bevin asked, "What was that?"

"My way of telling you to shut up and ask you to be my girl," Skills offered slightly embarrassed.

"Oh…Ok, sure, you're cute," Bevin bubbled before leading Skills towards Rachel's beach house.

"A' right."

"So…that was weird," Brooke commented obviously.

"Yeah, just a bit," Peyton, replied.

Rachel, whom nobody realised had left, returned to the group with enough plastic cups for each of them accompanied by a bottle of vodka and a mischievous smile, "Who wants to play I never?"

"Oh Rach," was the common mumble that resounded from the group as they reached out their hands for a cup to be filled.

"I'll go first," Rachel prepared, she pondered for a moment, "I've never…Oh no wait I did that," she giggled as she sent a suggestive glance to Nathan causing Brooke to raise her eyebrows, "I've never made out with something plastic." Everyone watched as Brooke drank as surreptitiously as possible from her cup.

"It was one time, I was drunk," she defended, "I've never…been arrested." Now, it was Peyton's turn to defend her actions, "I was drunk?"

"Peyton you were thirteen!" Brooke accused her best friend.

"It was accident, the CD _fell_ into my bag…I didn't steal it," Peyton insisted but they all knew better, "I've never…been caught naked in public."

Nobody drank for a moment as the group scanned each other. Then, to everyone's surprise, Lucas raised his cup to his lips. Peyton turned to her boyfriend and raised her eyebrow questioningly but with telling amusement. Lucas avoided their eyes by diverting his gaze to the floor, "I've never…"

"No, no, no," Peyton shook her finger, "When were _you_ naked in public?"

"Peyton…" Lucas whined.

"Lucas, we're not supposed to have secrets…tell me," she batted her eyelashes jokingly but knowing it would work.

"Maybe later," Lucas reasoned satisfying Peyton but not Brooke, "Lucas she's going to tell us later anyway so you may as well." Lucas looked to Peyton whom nodded in agreement, "She does have a point."

"Fine," Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes, preparing himself, "It was last summer, and I was at my friend Haley's beach house…"

"Oh I remember this," Nathan laughed, "So funny," he answered his peer's questioning glances. Lucas glared at his brother before continuing, "We'd been painting her room up, moving stuff around, it was the middle of summer, we got all sweaty and covered in paint so Haley showered and then let me. She put our clothes in the washing machine and said she leave some of her dad's clothes out for me. I got out of the shower in just a towel," he gestured as to how he wore his towel around his waist, "I looked for the clothes and Haley but couldn't find them. I opened the front door to see if she was on the patio and she was stood on the beach in front holding her dad's clothes. She said if I wanted to get the clothes I had to 'come and get them.' I chased her up and down the beach; the towel and I kind of forgot each other at some point. I finally caught up with her outside her grandma's house; I didn't speak to either of them for a couple of days."

The group watched a very embarrassed Lucas for a few moments before Peyton's laugh rang out loudly encouraging the others to do the same as her. Peyton laid a hand to Lucas' shoulder and rubbed it down his back sympathetically, "Awww Luc…that's err…hehe…funny…"

"Well, I'm glad I amuse you all," Lucas told his friends sarcastically, as he wrapped and arm around Peyton's waist to pull he close to him. Her laughter subsiding she leant her head back against Lucas' shoulder and tilted her head so he could here her whisper, "You think you could do that for me sometime, sounds like fun."

"I'd do anything for you," Lucas whispered back before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Anything, hey?" Peyton pondered for a moment, "Would you rob a bank?"

"Yes," Lucas nodded confidently.

"Would you fly me to the moon?"

"Yes."

"Would you steal a car?"

"Yes."

"Would you dye your hair purple with baby blue streaks?"

"Yes," Lucas laughed this time.

"Will you tell me you love me?"

"I love you, Peyton Sawyer."

"Will you kiss me and never stop?"

Lucas pressed his lips tightly to Peyton's and wrapped his arm more securely around her waist as his hand traced her face and was entangled in he hair. Peyton pulled Lucas by his collar to deepen the kiss before draping her arms securely around his neck. This time the kiss was allowed to continue the remainder of the song playing until Brooke, who was dancing close by with Nathan interrupted, "Do you two wanna get a room?"

The two blonde teenagers split and laughed quietly to themselves, slightly embarrassed but not ashamed.

"Maybe later," Lucas said in a low suggestive tone that only Peyton could hear him.

"Maybe?" Peyton asked, eyebrow raised, "I'd say definitely."

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
